Crumbling
by SD130413
Summary: Sequel to Love is what matters most. On Olivia and Elliot's 8th anniversary something happens that changes their world. Can they get over their differences and make it to the 9th?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so here it is the first chapter! This is a SEQUEL TO LOVE IS WHAT MATTERS MOST, read it or this won't make sense!**

"Good morning." Elliot smiled rolling over to his wife.

"Morning." She smiled. "Is it time to get up?" She asked rubbing her head against her husband's neck.

"Not quite yet but seeing as the kids are still asleep..." Elliot smiled and he began to slowly nibble on Olivia's ear.

"Oh yeah?" Olivia smiled and she turned around to face him. She kissed him passionately not caring for morning breath, but that's what eight years of marriage would do to a person.

"Happy anniversary." Elliot smiled climbing on top of Olivia.

"Happy anniversary." She smiled back as he leaned down and kissed her.

They'd both fallen asleep after having sex the night before so there were no clothes to pull off. Elliot started following the line of Olivia's body with his finger, he paused slowly on her nipple and she groaned softly as they ached and hardened at his touch. He then followed the same pattern with his lips slowly kissing every inch of her skin. Slowly he slipped inside of her and she arched her back as a reaction. They began the aged old dance they had been doing for many years. After a while she flipped him over so that she lay on top of him.

"You didn't think I was going to let you have all the fun?" She asked bending down and kissing him passionately on the lips. Once again they were moving in unison Olivia slipped her hands into Elliot's so that they interlocked and she pushed them above his head. He pressed his mouth to her bare breast as they continued to dance. She groaned softly as he called out her name and together they reached their climax.

"Now it's happy anniversary." Elliot panted with a big grin as Olivia laid her head on his chest as she caught her breath.

"Yes it is." She smiled.

The alarm clock on the bedside table began to ring and Olivia climbed over to switch it off. She slipped Elliot's NYPD t-shirt over her head and headed into their en suite.

"Liv come back to bed!" Elliot groaned.

"I need to get ready before waking the kids up." Olivia shouted back as she switched on the shower. She brushed her teeth as she waited for the water to heat up and then pulled off the t-shirt before climbing into the warm water. She hadn't been stood there for two minutes when Elliot joined her.

"El." She laughed as he pushed her against the wall and began to kiss her.

"What? I can't help it that you're so beautiful and I find it difficult to keep my hands off you." He smiled as he began, once again, kissing down her neck.

"I know, I want to ravish you too but we have to get ready for work." Olivia sighed.

"Just one more time?" Elliot asked.

"No come on El. I need to wash my hair." Olivia said gently pushing him away.

"Ok!" He sighed and slowly they both washed and got dressed.

Olivia arrived the kitchen just as Serena walked downstairs.

"Morning Mommy." She said rubbing her eyes.

"Morning Serena, what do you want for breakfast?" She asked as her daughter sat at the dining table.

"Coco Pops." She said.

"With a glass of orange juice?" Olivia asked. Serena just nodded her head as she slowly woke up. Elliot came down carrying Cassie and Craig was right behind them.

"Do you want coco pops Craig?" Olivia asked as she poured some juice into Serena's glass.

"Yes please." Craig smiled taking his seat beside Serena and Elliot placed Cassie into her high chair.

"She's getting too big for this chair." Elliot smiled as his daughter giggled at him.

"I know." Olivia smiled bringing over Serena and Craig's glasses and passing a beaker over to Cassie.

"Your Coffee is on the side." She said to Elliot as she placed her children's breakfast in front of them.

"Cassie please don't make a mess ok?" Olivia smiled as she sat with her kids to drink her tea.

"Mommy what have I got after school today?" Serena asked not taking her eyes away from her breakfast.

"You have Piano so Mrs Thomas will pick you up from school and then Mo will come get you at four thirty and you'll have tea there. Craig you have soccer and are going to Jordan's house Mo will pick you up when it's time ok? Please don't forget." Olivia smiled knowing her kids would get panicky if they didn't know exactly what was going to happen during the day.

"Are we staying in Mo's house tonight Mom?" Serena asked.

"Yes because it's Mommy and Daddy's anniversary." Olivia replied.

"What's an anniversary?" Craig asked.

"Well its Mommy and Daddy's eighth anniversary and that means we got married eight years ago today." Olivia explained to her five year old.

"Oh."

"I'm done." Casey said wiping her mouth.

"Put your bowl in the dishwasher and go and get changed, your school uniform is folded on the chair in your room." Olivia shouted the ending as Serena was pounding up the stairs.

"I'm done too." Craig said climbing from the seat and taking his bowl and glass to the dishwasher.

"Go tell Daddy to help you get ready whilst I get Cassie ready." Olivia smiled as her son also made his way to the stairs.

Olivia finished what was left of her tea and took her mug, Cassie's bowl and her beaker to the dishwasher.

"Right you!" Olivia smiled pulling her daughter from the high chair.

"It's time for you to be washed and dressed." Olivia smiled and Cassie giggled happily.

"Mommy." Cassie smiled.

"What is it darling?" Olivia asked as she carried Cassie upstairs to the room she shared with Serena.

Her daughter said nothing but planted a kiss on her Mother's cheek. Olivia grinned happily as she placed Cassie down on Serena's bed.

"Serena!" Olivia shouted.

"Yeah?" Serena called rushing into her bedroom. She had her toothbrush in one hand and toothpaste all around her mouth.

"Don't forget your piano music." Olivia smiled passing the book to her daughter.

"Thanks Mom." She smiled before running back to the bathroom.

Olivia quickly washed and dressed Cassie and took her to the play room whilst she got the diaper bag ready.

"Liv! Do you know where Craig's shoes are?" Elliot called from upstairs.

"Check the laundry basket! He put them in there last week!" Olivia yelled back. It was a typical Monday morning in the Stabler household.

Xxx

They finally left the house right on time. They dropped Serena and Craig off in the bus stop.

"Don't let go of his hand till the bus arrives ok!" Olivia called as her kids climbed out of the car.

"I won't Mom." Serena called back, it was the same thing Olivia had said every morning since the start of the semester having only just decided to allow her kids to get the bus.

They then dropped Cassie off in day care and then headed off to work together.

"Peace at last." Elliot smiled as they left the day care parking lot.

"We're only two minutes away from the precinct so enjoy it whilst it lasts." Olivia smiled.

"I know, I wonder what case we'll have today, it was pretty quiet over the weekend." Elliot sighed.

"I know, I got some work done on the Alexander case." Olivia said as she turned into the precinct parking lot.

"I thought that case was cold." Elliot said as he undid his seat belt.

"Yeah, but it was quiet and she called again to ask if we had anything, so I decided to look at it again." Olivia explained.

"Oh and what did you find?" Elliot asked as he took his wife's hand.

"Well do you remember she said when he choked her he'd pressed his thumb into her neck, well I had a look in the database and found that we had a case a few years ago, a girl found dead with the same thumb print as she had on the neck." Olivia explained.

"Ok and what happened in that case?" Elliot asked.

"Well we never caught the guy but we do have his semen." Olivia replied.

"Oh so ...?"

"I'm going to go back through our suspects on the Alexander case and see if they would be so kind as to hand their DNA over, or find a reason to get a warrant." Olivia smiled.

"You're so clever." Elliot said kissing his wife on the head as they walked into the squad room.

"Good morning." Munch said sitting at his desk with a mug of coffee.

"Morning Munch." Olivia and Elliot chimed as they went to their own desks. Olivia sat down and grabbed her mail as Fin came in.

"Any new cases?" Fin asked sitting at his desk.

"Nope it's been a very quiet weekend." Elliot replied as he logged into his computer.

"Nice. I'm not complaining." Fin said. They all preferred a 'quiet' period it meant no girl was being raped, no child being abused, and they all preferred it like that.

"Aww El!" Olivia smiled. Everyone turned to look at her and Elliot just grinned.

Olivia went round to his desk and put her arms around his neck.

"I love you." She smiled kissing the side of his head.

"Don't let Cragen see you." Fin said knowing they got into a lot of trouble for being husband and wife in work.

"What is it Olivia?" Munch asked.

"Well rather than giving me my anniversary card he mailed it to me here instead." Olivia smiled. He was such a romantic.

"Oh yeah! Happy Anniversary!" Munch smiled going into his desk drawer and pulling out the card he'd written for them days before, he was never any good at dates.

"Thanks Munch." Olivia smiled giving the card to Elliot to open.

"I'm looking for Mrs Olivia Stabler?" A voice called from the door.

"That would be me." Olivia said being surprised at being called Mrs Stabler when at work she was still Detective Benson.

The man approached her instead of saying anything he grabbed around her neck and turned her to face the squad room and placed a gun to his head.

"Drop your weapon!" Elliot called as he withdrew his own gun. Munch and Fin had done the same thing.

"Put your gun's down or I'll blow her pretty little head off!" The man yelled.

Olivia shut her eyes tight as she prayed for her life. All she could think about was Elliot and her children.

"Ok I'll put my gun down just tell us what you want!" Elliot said as she slowly placed his gun on the floor.

"I want you to find the person who killed my sister!" The crazed gun man yelled. "It's been two years and still you haven't found the person who raped and beat my sister till she died."

"What was her name?" Olivia asked, she was quite good at remembering cases.

"Sarah Lloyd." The gunman said.

"Your Joseph am I right?" Olivia asked having spent the weekend looking at that file along with the Alexander file.

"Yes!" The man began to sob. "I just want to know who killed my sister."

"Joseph, I am still trying to find him, I have been working on it all weekend." Olivia said.

"Liar!" He screamed.

"You have a gun to my head Joseph! Why would I lie to you now?" Olivia said as she fought back her own tears. She and Elliot kept their eyes fixed on each others.

"You're lying." He sobbed.

"I'm not, I found a link between your sisters case and an unsolved rape. I was going to go back to the woman who was rapped to find out if she knew your sister and go from there..."

Olivia didn't get to say anything else as all she heard was a gun shot.

"Liv!" Elliot yelled rushing to his wife side. She was lying underneath Joseph Lloyd. He pushed Joseph's body from his wife's.

"I'm fine El." She sobbed.

"Oh Liv I thought I'd lost you!" He cried as he pulled her into his arms.

"I'm ok, how's Joseph?" Olivia asked and Elliot couldn't help but smile, she was always thinking of other before herself.

"He's alive someone call a bus!" Fin yelled.

"Why do you care? He had a gun to your head Liv." Elliot cried.

"I know but he just wants the person who killed his sister brought to justice, I'm sure he was about to put the gun down." Olivia explained.

"You can't be sure he wouldn't have pulled that trigger Olivia, and what about me? What about Serena and Craig and Cassie?" Elliot cried.

"I'm sorry." Olivia said pressing her head into Elliot's chest. "Who shot him?" She asked.

"Me." Captain Cragen said stepping towards them.

"Oh Captain." Olivia said.

"You're going to the ER and no don't argue with me you have a nasty gash on your head." Cragen said before going towards his office. "NOW OLIVIA." He yelled.

Elliot helped his wife to her feet.

"Wait a moment." She said before going over to her desk. She opened the top drawer and grabbed the two files that she had been looking at all weekend and took them with her down to the car. As she was about to open the door a shooting pain shot through her body from her stomach. She called out and dropped the files she was holding as she doubled over in pain.

"Liv?" Elliot asked coming to her side.

"I'm fine El." She whimpered.

"No you're not come on we need to get you to the emergency room." Elliot said helping his wife into the car. He felt sick himself seeing his wife in so much pain.

**So do you want a second chapter? Let me know guys! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews alerts and faves, It's really appreciated as I've been struggling with this story and it's given me a little inspiration to continue, hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

The ER was busy and Olivia and Elliot were guided to a waiting room. Olivia held her head on Elliot's shoulder and he his arm around her as they patiently waited for a doctor.

"Ahh!" Olivia gasped as yet another shooting pain shot through her. She grabbed her stomach as she took deep breaths to deal with the pain. It almost felt like going into labour.

"Someone help me!" Elliot yelled as Olivia fainted because of the pain. A couple of nurses ran over to help Elliot who lifted his wife into his arms.

"This way." The nurse said leading them to an empty bed.

Elliot gently placed his wife on the bed as one of the nurses shone a light in her eyes.

"She's just fainted, what happened before she passed out?" The nurse asked turning to look at Elliot.

"She yelled out in pain and grabbed her stomach; she did it as well when we were getting into the car to come here." Elliot explained.

"So it isn't the reason you've some here?" The nurse asked slightly confused.

"No, the gash on her head. She was held at gun point this morning, the man was shot from behind and fell pushing her forward and that's when she cut her head open. Our Captain insisted she come and get checked out." Elliot explained.

"So your cops?" The nurse asked grabbing a notepad off the edge of the bed.

"Yes, Detective Stabler, that's my wife Detective Benson." Elliot explained.

"Ok, we need to clean up the head wound and just check to see if she has a concussion, she may need to stay in overnight." The nurse explained.

"Good luck trying to persuade her to do that." Elliot laughed knowing Olivia wouldn't stay unless her life depended on it.

"Ok, I'll be right back in a moment, she should come round soon." The nurse said just as Olivia's eyelids began to quiver just as they did when she was waking from a deep sleep.

"El?" She asked as she started to blink.

"I'm here Liv." He said kissing her cheek.

"What happened?" Olivia asked.

"You just fainted." Elliot explained.

"The why do I feel like I've been stabbed in the gut?" she asked placing her hand on her stomach to make sure she hadn't.

"I don't know." Elliot said looking at his wife, what on earth was going on.

"How long was I out?" She asked rubbing her eyes.

"About ten minutes." Elliot smiled.

"Oh can we go now?" Olivia asked making Elliot laugh.

"No they haven't cleaned your head up yet." Elliot said just as the nurse came in.

"We'll just clean your head up, I don't think you need stitches." The nurse smiled and she began to clean Olivia's head wound.

"Ouch." Olivia said as she closed her eyes tight. She was a sucker for pain.

"Nearly done." The nurse smiled before pacing the last white strip on Olivia's head.

"Done?" Olivia asked as the nurse pulled away.

"All done Detective." She smiled pulling her gloves off.

"Can I go now?" Olivia asked.

"I'd like it if you stayed for an hour or two just so we can make sure you're alright. I mean we don't know why you fainted." The nurse said.

"I was just too hot." Olivia lied and she climbed off the bed.

"Uh ... Liv..." Elliot said.

"What?" Olivia asked and she turned to look at Elliot. He was staring down at the bed were there was quite a bit of blood.

"Detective are you menstruating?" The nurse asked.

Olivia just shook her head; she was too shocked to say anything.

"Detective would you mind staying whilst I get the ultrasound machine. I'll have another nurse come change the bed and you can change into a gown." The nurse said going into the cupboard beside the bed.

Olivia nodded as Elliot came to her side. The nurse passed her a gown and closed the curtain around the bed so Olivia could change. As she pulled her pants off she saw lots more blood.

"El..." She whispered.

"It's ok Liv. The nurse will be back in a minute." Elliot grabbed one of the plastic bag off the cupboard and placed Olivia's clothes in it.

A nurse came in and changed the bed and Olivia was given a large adult diaper to wear.

"I never thought I'd be wearing diapers again." Olivia tried to laugh as she climbed onto the bed.

Elliot smiled weakly as the other nurse returned.

"Ok Detective ..."

"Please call me Olivia." She whispered.

"Ok Olivia just sit back and lift up your gown so I can have a look at your stomach." The nurse said. Olivia had three children so she knew the drill.

"Have you any children?" The nurse asked as she pulled on a pair of gloves.

"I have three, he has seven." Olivia smiled.

"That's a big family." The nurse grinned.

"What are their names?" The nurse asked as she grabbed the gel.

"Maureen's the eldest she's thirty, then there's Kathleen she's twenty five. Then there's twins Elizabeth and Richard their sixteen and they are all from Elliot's first marriage. Then there's our three, Serena Alexandra is eight next month, Craig Warren is five and Cassie Bernadette is three." Olivia smiled thinking of all her children.

"Were you planning for more?" The nurse asked as she slowly began to scan Olivia's stomach.

"Not really we're blessed to have the children we have." Olivia smiled looking at Elliot who was looking at the screen with the nurse as he held his wife's hand.

"Olivia, there's not an easy way to tell you this..." The nurse began, Olivia whipped her head around.

"What is it?" She asked going pale.

"I'm afraid you've suffered a miscarriage." The nurse said.

Olivia just stared at the screen without saying anything for a moment.

"Oh." She said a few minutes later. "I didn't even know I was expecting." She added.

"We can arrange for counselling for both you and your husband..." But Olivia was already shaking her head.

"How far along was I?" She asked.

"About nine weeks from what I could see." The nurse said. Olivia thought and then she remembered that she had suspected, she hadn't had her period and had told Casey if she didn't have her third then she would do a pregnancy test.

"Ok so what do I need to do now?" Olivia asked.

"Make an appointment with your OBGYN just for a follow up in about two weeks just to make sure that your body has cleared itself." The nurse explained.

"Ok is that everything?" Olivia asked.

"That's everything." The nurse smiled.

"Get me out of here El." Olivia said pulling her gown down.

"We need to keep you here, will you at least stay whilst your husband goes and gets you some clothes?" The nurse asked.

"Fine." Olivia muttered and Elliot kissed her.

"I won't be long." He said before rushing through the curtain.

"You know if you want to talk to someone Olivia, we can arrange it." The nurse smiled softly.

"I'm fine honestly, I'm just shocked, I didn't even know I was expecting." Olivia explained.

"Ok I'll be back in a little while, do you want anything for the pain?" The nurse said seeing Olivia grimace once again.

"Yes please, just nothing that will make me drowsy." She said.

"Ok." The nurse smiled. Just as she left Casey came bouncing round the curtain.

"Are you ok Olivia? I saw Elliot on the way in he said he was going to get you some clothes, I thought you'd only banged your head?" Casey smiled. Olivia didn't have the heart or strength to tell her friend.

"Yeah but they had Joseph's blood all over them." Olivia explained.

"Where are they then I need them for evidence as to why he was shot." Casey said. Olivia shuddered thinking the second they were tested they'd know her blood was on them too.

"Why, I mean three detectives saw him holding me at gun point what do you need evidence for?" Olivia asked.

"Stronger case." Casey said.

"You're not prosecuting him? Casey! He just wants answers." Olivia sighed.

"My hands are tied he came into the precinct under false pretences and took a cop hostage. I have to prosecute or my boss will kill me." Casey sighed.

"No one was hurt." Olivia said.

"No? Says the one who is lying in a hospital bed with a nice cut on her head." Casey said sarcastically.

"You know what I mean, it could have been worse. How is he anyway?" Olivia asked.

"Out of surgery and cuffed to a bed." Casey replied.

"Ok."

"I'll see you later, I'll need a statement from you as soon as." Casey said. She kissed Olivia on the cheek and left leaving Olivia on her own.

She turned her head and clutched her stomach before allowing a few tears to make their way down her cheek.

"I have your meds." The nurse said coming back. Olivia quickly wiped her tears and sat up.

"Thanks." She smiled popping the pills into her mouth and taking the cup of water to wash them down.

"You know it's ok to grieve." The nurse said taking the cup back.

"I'm fine honestly." Olivia said giving the nurse a weak smile.

"Ok well I'll come and check on you when your husband is back and we'll see if you're ready to go." The nurse said leaving Olivia alone once more.

She shut her eyes and drifted off into an uneasy sleep. When she woke up Elliot was beside her again.

"El how long have you been standing there?" She asked sitting up.

"About half an hour." He smiled. "I didn't want to wake you."

"Well give me my clothes so I can get out here." She said pushing back the blanket.

Elliot handed her the bag he'd pulled together and helped her out of the bed as she got changed.

"I got some sanitary towels too, I didn't think you'd want to be in a diaper all day." He joked.

"I love you." Olivia said giving him a kiss.

"I love you too." He smiled.

**Poor Olivia! Want more? Just let me know, I have no idea where this story is going next so *shrugs* haha x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so I'm at a bit of a stuck with this story on the 9****th**** Chapter, read the end A/N to know how you can help me! I promise Ivyfern, I will finish this story even if it kills me!**

Olivia was in pain when they arrived back at the precinct.

"Are you sure you don't want to go home, Cragen will understand." Elliot said as he helped her from the car.

"No and I don't want him or anyone else to know Elliot, it's none of their business. I want to solve this case and give Joseph some closure." Olivia said stubbornly.

"Liv. No one expects you to be alright..."

"Shut up Elliot I'm fine." Olivia stated as he helped her climb the steps to the precinct.

He helped her to her desk and she sat down and placed her head in her hands.

"Olivia." Cragen called from the doorway to his office. "A word." He said. Olivia struggled to her feet and headed over to the Captain's office.

"How are you?" He asked as she shut the door behind her.

"I'm fine thank you Captain." She said.

"I'm sorry you got hurt." He said nodding towards her head. Automatically her hand reached up to the small cut.

"It's nothing Cap. Honestly I'm fine." She smiled.

"Ok, well Casey wants your statement ready before they arraign Joseph Lloyd ..."

"Cap ..."

"Don't argue on this one Olivia, I know you don't want to prosecute but it's going to happen so don't sandbag the D.A office." Cragen spoke firmly.

"Fine when does she need it by?" Olivia asked.

"Close of play." Cragen said.

"Ok I'll have it ready can I go now?" Olivia asked.

"Yes go on." He said and Olivia left without another word.

She didn't go to her desk, instead she headed up the stairs and went into the cribs. She stood at the lockers and pressed her forehead to it. She couldn't stop herself crying anymore and as she sobbed she pulled her fist back and punched the metal lockers. She fell back onto the cot behind her and placed her head in her hands as she sobbed. Olivia didn't know how much noise the punch to the lockers had made but everyone in the precinct had heard it but Fin was the one who came up to see what was going on as Elliot had gone to work on the Alexander case.

"Olivia?" He asked seeing her sat on the edge of the cot. "Liv what is it baby girl?" He asked.

She said nothing but when he leaned down in front of her she wrapped her arms around his neck. He slipped his arms around her to comfort her. This was his friend. The person who had been like a sister to him for many years.

"Liv what's wrong." He asked as she began to pull away from him.

"Nothing." She said wiping her eyes.

"This isn't nothing." He said pulling her bleeding fist into his hand.

"It's nothing." She said firmer.

"I don't think Elliot will say it's nothing." Fin said getting to his feet and heading for the door.

"Fin don't." Olivia pleaded.

"Tell me what's wrong then baby girl, did you argue? What?" He asked desperately

"I err ... err ... This morning when ... when I was knocked to the ground ... I err ... I ..." Olivia began to cry again as Fin rushed to her side.

"What Liv?" He asked.

"It caused me to suffer a miscarriage." She said knowing she could tell the man she considered a brother.

"Oh baby girl." Fin said pulling Olivia into his arms. "I'm so sorry." He whispered.

"It's nothing I'm being silly." Olivia said trying to laugh.

"It's not nothing. Does Elliot know?" He asked.

"Yeah he was there when the nurse said, just err ... I didn't even ask him if he was ok." Olivia said feeling guilty. "I mean this has got to be eating him up Fin."

"Hey, he's a big boy. You on the other hand..." Fin said taking Olivia's bleeding hand into his own. "...You need a first aid kit." He smiled softly.

"Yeah I do." She sighed.

"Stay here I'll go and get one." He smiled before kissing her on her head and heading out of the door.

She looked down at her bloodied knuckles and realised that she had been stupid and this just seemed to make her angrier. When Fin returned with the first aid kit she said nothing. He cleaned her wounds and placed a bandage around her knuckles.

"Make a fist." He said and she did it without arguing. "And open."

"Done?" She asked as he began to close the first aid box.

"Yes and Cragen wants you in the office." Fin said. Olivia stared at him.

"Hey I didn't say anything to him as I was half way up the stairs he told me to tell you he wanted a word." Fin shrugged.

"Ok and keep it that way I don't want people thinking I can't do my job." Olivia said heading for the door.

"Ok baby girl." He said.

"Oh and Thanks Fin." She added.

"No problem." He smiled.

Xxx

She knocked on the office door and waited for the Captain to shout for her to come in. She took a deep breath as she opened the door and poked her head through.

"You wanted to see me Cap?" She asked a small, soft smile on her face.

"Yes, close the door Olivia." He said. Olivia did as she was told and realised that she was feeling nervous.

"What did you do?" He asked nodding his head towards her hand.

"Oh it's nothing." She said putting her hands behind her back.

"You didn't have it when I spoke to you earlier." He said softly.

"No." Olivia said shaking her head.

"Was it something I said?" He asked.

"No Cap, it's nothing honestly." She said avoiding his gaze.

"Olivia sit down." He said nodding to the chair opposite the desk. Olivia took a deep breath before taking the seat. She had no idea what this was about.

"Listen, you have plenty of sick days, why don't you take one and get your head together." Cragen said getting straight to the point.

"No Cap, I'm fine I don't need time off." Olivia said surprised at what he was asking her.

"Are you sure? I mean it's ok if you do." He said.

"Captain Do you know something I don't?" She asked not understanding what he was getting at.

"You were held at gunpoint this morning Olivia. It's ok if you're unsure of yourself, I mean, you're a mother now, it has to affect you more when you're in a life or death situation." Cragen sighed.

"No it doesn't and Captain I've been a mother nearly eight years, it's never stopped me or impaired my judgement you know that." Olivia said firmly.

"No that's true but the past eight years haven't been easy on you either Olivia, I don't think you've forgotten Craig's birth." Cragen explained.

"No I haven't but even that didn't stop me, I closed five open cases in six months after that. I'm fine." Olivia was fighting a burst of anger.

"Liv..." Cragen began but Olivia had jumped to her feet.

"Captain! I am FINE!" she yelled.

"You're clearly not!" He shouted back.

"There is something you're hiding from me. Start speaking." Olivia said leaning on the desk.

"I'm not hiding anything but you are not working till you've had a sit down with Huang." Cragen said firmly.

"I don't need a shrink." Olivia said.

"If you don't speak with him in the next hour Olivia I'm suspending you until you do speak with him." He said.

"Cap?" She asked in shock.

"If you see him now, it's off the record, make me suspend you and it has to go on the record Olivia it's your choice." He said not backing down from this argument.

"Oh fine!" She shouted through gritted teeth. "When should I see him?"

"He's waiting for you upstairs now." Cragen said and Olivia said nothing more. She stormed out of the office slamming the door behind her so the glass in the door shook. Cragen ran to the door as Olivia was heading up the stairs.

"I'm warning you Olivia." He said.

"Whatever." She muttered under her breath without stopping to acknowledge that he'd said anything.

When she arrived at the door to the room Huang was in she took a deep breath before going in. She barely acknowledged his hello and sat down on the couch opposite him.

"Hey Liv." He said.

"Hey." She replied viciously.

"How are you?" He asked notebook and pen at the ready.

"I thought this was off the record." Olivia said looking at his notebook.

"It is." Huang said. "I'm just writing everything down in case there's a reason I have to put anything on record." He explained.

"Oh so it's a case of anything I say can be used against me?" Olivia asked slyly.

"That's unfair Olivia." Huang said visibly hurt.

"Is it? I mean what I think is unfair that I either speak to you off the record now or on the record after getting suspended." Olivia hissed. "I didn't think you agreed with forcing people to speak with shrinks." She added.

"I don't I'm not the one who's forcing you to be here." Huang added.

"Well just so you know I am here against my will because getting suspended is not what I need right now." Olivia sighed sitting back on the sofa.

"So what do you need right now?" Huang asked.

"You waste no time." Olivia laughed.

"What do you mean?" Huang asked looking confused.

"I make a general comment and you find a question in that comment to start shrinking me. I had a bump to the head, that doesn't make me thick." Olivia bit. She wasn't in the mood for Huang's games nor anyone else's for that matter.

"I'm sorry Olivia, I'm just doing my job and if you want to avoid being suspended I'd recommend you just go with it." Huang explained. Olivia bit her lip and realised that he was right. She had to stop fighting him.

"Fine." She shrugged after a moment or two of silence had passed awkwardly between them.

"Ok so answer me my previous question, what do you need right now?" He asked.

Olivia just shrugged.

"Do you know what?" She got to her feet. "I need to not be here." Huang could only watch as she walked out of the room. Elliot watched as his wife came down the stairs but she barely looked at him as she grabbed her coat and files. He saw Huang at the top of the stairs and ran off after his wife.

"Liv! Olivia!" He yelled as he ran to her.

"What is it El?" She asked wiping her tears.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I'm suspended." She replied.

"What? Why? Huang?" He asked.

"No, I don't know, I was called into the office and was told if I didn't speak with Huang I was suspended till I did." Olivia said.

"Liv, why didn't you just grin and bear it like we do every other time?" He asked not understanding what was going on in her mind.

"Because this isn't like every other time is it Elliot, every other time it's because of a case we're working. This time it's because the Captain thinks being held at gun point messed up my head." Olivia sighed. Elliot put his arms around her.

"Why don't you tell him Liv?" Elliot asked.

"Because ..." She put her head in his chest. "I don't even know how to deal with it myself." Olivia sobbed.

"Hey come on, we'll get through this." Elliot said as he held Olivia in a tight embrace.

"I know, I didn't think it mattered at first. I mean we have three beautiful kids already. I didn't think I'd want anymore." Olivia sighed.

"Do you want more?" He asked.

"I don't know, I mean if I found out I was pregnant then I wouldn't abort the pregnancy but I am happy the way we are." Olivia said. "It's just I don't know for how long I have the choice. A day is going to come when I'm not going to be able to have any more kids." She added.

"I know. Maybe we can talk about it when you're better." Elliot said.

"I miscarried, I'm not sick Elliot." She hissed.

"I know, sorry, it's just difficult I don't know how to help you." He said.

"Elliot! Let her go and get back to work unless you want to join her." Cragen called from the end of the corridor.

"Go. I'll be fine." Olivia said pulling away from her.

"Go talk to Huang Liv, it might help." Elliot said.

"Not now, I'm too pissed." She said.

"Fine, I'll call you later to check on you."

"Now Elliot!" Cragen called. Elliot quickly kissed his wife before heading back to his desk.

"Hey where's Liv going?" Fin asked as Elliot sat back down.

"Cragen suspended her ass." He said angrily.

"Why?" Munch asked joining in.

"Because she won't talk to Huang. Cap thinks being held at gunpoint has affected her too much." Elliot sighed.

"Liv isn't affected by things like that, she's been through worse." Munch said as Fin went to Elliot's side.

"Liv told me." Fin said.

Elliot just looked at him.

"She's not ok Elliot." He added.

"What do you mean Fin?" Elliot asked.

"Did you not see her bandaged fist? I heard a bang up in the cribs and went to see what it was; she'd punched the locker and cut her knuckles open. That's not like Liv." He explained.

"Yes, well if she told you why you know we're not exactly going through an easy time." Elliot said viciously.

"I know, but Cragen may have dealt with it in the wrong way but he was right to send her to speak with Huang." Fin sighed before walking off.

"Fin." Elliot said spinning his chair around. "Do you think I should go against Olivia's wishes and tell Cragen?" Elliot asked.

"I don't know, but she needs help Elliot. See if you can persuade her to see someone outside the force so that it is confidential and off the record." Fin suggested.

Elliot turned back to his desk and cupped his head in his hands. He had no idea what to do, he wanted to tell Cragen what was going on but he didn't know how Olivia would react if she found out. When he finally made his mind up he walked towards Cragen's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Cragen called.

Elliot went in and said nothing for a moment. He rubbed the back of his neck as he tried to figure out what to say.

"I'm not changing my mind Elliot, she can come back once she's spoken with a shrink." Cragen said firmly.

"Yeah about that ... err ... Captain the thing is ..." He broke off as the words just wouldn't form in his mind, he was starting to realise that it had affected him more than he first thought.

"What is it Elliot?" Cragen asked starting to worry.

"You see it isn't being held at gun point that's affected Olivia." He sighed. She would be so angry if she knew that Elliot was telling him.

"Then what is it? You two argued?" He asked thinking it was something silly.

"Not exactly." Elliot said going over to the seat Olivia had occupied less than an hour ago. He placed his head in his hands as he fought with himself about telling Cragen.

"Elliot, your worrying me, what is going on with the two of you?" Cragen asked.

"This morning ... at the hospital. Olivia fainted and had severe abdominal pain. After having her head cleaned up she got off the bed and it was ..." He took a deep breath remembering what he had seen.

"Elliot?" Cragen asked.

"The bed was covered in blood." He sighed. "They scanned her and told us both that she'd had a ... had ... had a miscarriage." Elliot cried. Don Cragen just stared in shock, he didn't know what to say, and he blamed himself.

"Elliot I'm sorry." Cragen whispered.

"Don't be, it's God's wishes." Elliot said.

"I know but it can't be easy. How far along was she?" he asked.

"About nine weeks the nurse reckoned and before you ask no, neither of us knew." He added thinking Cragen would blame Olivia for not telling them.

"I know that, you'd have told me if you did." Cragen said.

"I need ... I think ..." Elliot sighed.

"I want you to sit down with Huang." Cragen stated.

"What?" Elliot asked surprised.

"You heard." Cragen added.

"I did but ... Captain I'm fine, I'm not the person who just lost a baby." He said.

"It was your baby too. It may not have been growing inside of you Elliot but I can see that this is eating you up just as much as it was eating Olivia up."

"I..." Elliot began but Cragen put his hand up to stop him.

"Sit down with Huang or you can go home and join Olivia in suspension." Cragen said firmly.

"Fine. He still upstairs?" Elliot asked, he would be able to grin and bear it better than Olivia.

"Yes."

Elliot marched straight out of the office without another word. He didn't know what else to say to Cragen but he wasn't going to get suspended, he knew Olivia would calm down and soon be back by his side.

Meanwhile Don Cragen was grabbing his coat. He left his office and locked the door behind him.

"Cap?" Fin asked seeing Cragen walking away.

"I'll be back in a bit." He said and continued to walk away.

Xxx

"Hello Elliot." Huang said as Elliot took a seat.

"Hi." Elliot said.

"You had the same threat as Olivia?" Huang asked.

"Yes. Do you really think I'd come here of my own choice?" Elliot asked knowing how much disagreements he and Huang had in the past.

"Good point. So why don't you tell me what's going on with you and Olivia?" Huang smiled softly and Elliot found it intimidating.

"It's not my place to say. My wife wants it to be kept privet." Elliot said. Huang knew that Elliot was being truthful with that as he'd referred to Olivia as "My wife" rather than by her name. He didn't often do that.

"Ok then tell me what's going on with you." Huang suggested.

"I'm just ... I feel ... lost." Elliot sighed rubbing his forehead.

"Ok. Why do you feel so lost?" Huang asked and Elliot realised he couldn't explain without telling him what was going on with Olivia.

"I ..." he sighed angrily. "Olivia suffered a miscarriage as a result of Joseph Lloyd falling on her when the Captain shot him." Elliot said.

"Ok." Huang said.

"Ok?" Elliot asked. "It's not Ok."

"That makes you feel lost?" Huang asked.

"Yes. I mean, I believe it was God's wishes but I can't help but wonder what makes him want to do that. My baby is dead and I have no one to blame." Elliot cried.

"So your blaming God?" Huang asked.

"No, I ... Oh... I don't know. When I was telling the Captain ... I..." Elliot felt so guilty he couldn't say anything.

"What is it Elliot, I won't judge you." Huang said encouragingly.

"I was blaming him."

**So Elliot blames Cragen, where's Cragen gone?**

**Anyway just wanted to ask would you actually like an investigation into the Lloyd/Alexander case or do you not give a crap about that give me some idea about where you'd like this story to go because I am STUCK. **


	4. Chapter 4

Olivia was cuddled up on the couch reading through the Lloyd case and comparing it to the Alexander case. She'd done all the crying she could for the moment and was trying to get some work done when there was a knock on the door. Most people who came by the house had their own key so Olivia had no idea who would be knocking. She decided to ignore it as she wasn't in the mood to see anybody and so she just cuddled up under the throw blanket she lay under.

"Olivia!" Cragen shouted through the letterbox. If she didn't answer he was breaking the door down.

Olivia sighed, her Captain was the last person she wanted to see and so she shut her eyes and tried to sleep.

"Olivia if you don't open this door I'll have someone come break it down!" Cragen yelled.

She knew he would so she moved the files onto the coffee table and went to answer the door.

"Captain." She said walking back into the house. He pulled off his hat and followed her into the kitchen.

"Coffee?" She asked switching the kettle on.

"Please." He said.

Olivia grabbed two mugs and began to make the drinks knowing there was only one reason he'd come to see her and not allow her time to cool off. She knew that Elliot had told him.

Once the drinks were ready Cragen followed Olivia into the living room. She sat down and pulled her legs up to her side. She played with the teabag in her cup and kept her eyes down. Minutes passed with neither of them saying a word.

"What did you come here for?" Olivia asked eventually without lifting her eyes.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing." Cragen said softly.

"Elliot told you then." She hissed. Cragen just nodded. "He had no right." Olivia stated angrily.

"Yes he did, it's his child too." Cragen said.

"Was his child, it died." Olivia said feeling the tears building in her eyes. She blinked hard to stop herself. "Shame Privileged information doesn't extend." Olivia scoffed.

"I'm sure you don't mean that." Cragen sighed.

"Don't I? I asked him to keep his mouth shut and he comes running to you." Olivia spat. She was very angry with Elliot, she felt betrayed.

"Do you know what he'd doing right now Olivia? He's sitting down with Huang because I gave him the same choice as you. It's normally him who would be sat here wallowing." Cragen said.

"Wallowing? Really? I'm not allowed to grieve?" Olivia stood and walked to the kitchen.

She could feel herself getting angry and she didn't want to explode. Once she was in the kitchen she clutched onto her stomach as she began to cry. With one arm around her stomach she placed her other arm on the counter. She placed her head on her arm as she sobbed hysterically, she couldn't hold it together anymore. Cragen could hear her crying but decided to leave her be for a minute. The tears built in his eyes as he listen to the closest thing he'd had to a daughter sob, and there was nothing he could do about it.

Meanwhile Elliot was still talking with Huang.

"So how do you feel Elliot?" Huang asked.

"What do you mean how do I feel?" Elliot asked him getting fed up with questions with hidden meanings.

"Exactly that, what are the emotions you're feeling right now?" Huang explained.

Elliot just stared at him and rubbed his chin.

"I don't know... I'm angry, I'm ... I'm sad, I'm ... I don't know." Elliot sighed.

"What do you think is making you angry?" Huang asked.

"I think I'm angry because Olivia is hurting and there is nothing I can do to take away her pain." Elliot said.

"That's understandable and completely normal, so what's making you feel sad?"

"Same thing, and that I think ... I ... I'm so confused!" Elliot placed his head in his hands, so many emotions were rushing through his veins that he couldn't pin point one.

"It's ok Elliot take your time." Huang said encouragingly.

"I'm just lost. There's not much else I can tell you George. I want to be able to tell my wife that everything will be ok but how can I tell her that when I don't believe it myself?" Elliot sighed. He'd finally opened up and told the truth.

Back at Olivia and Elliot's family brownstone Olivia had managed to stop crying and go back into the living room.

"I just really came by to apologise Olivia." Cragen said.

"For what?" Olivia asked bitterly. She hadn't forgotten him yelling at her.

"Because all of this is my fault, if I hadn't shot Joseph Lloyd none of this would have happened." Cragen sighed wiping away the tears from his cheeks.

Olivia rushed over to him and leant down in front of him, her hands on his knees.

"This is not your fault." She said sternly. "Not at all your fault." She added.

"If I hadn't have shot Joseph Lloyd you wouldn't have fallen."

"That's not the point if you hadn't shot him he would have shot me and both lives would be gone. Do you really think Elliot would have shot him in the leg? I may not be religious but believing that this is God's will is the only thing that is going to get me through it." Olivia said.

Cragen nodded softly as Olivia took his mug from his hands. She wrapped her arms around his neck and embraced him. She now felt guilty. She had never meant for him to blame himself for what happened.

"And if it's that important, I'll sit down with Huang. It may be easier knowing Elliot has already told him." Olivia sighed.

"Ok." Cragen said.

"Ok?" Olivia asked.

"Yes Ok." Cragen smiled.

"Well let me just get everything I need and we'll get going." Olivia smiled.

Elliot went back to his desk feeling no better than he had before talking with Huang. He was very surprised though when he saw Olivia and Cragen walk in to the squad room.

"Hey." He smiled going towards them. He went to put his arms around Olivia pushed him away.

"I'm mad at you." She said before heading upstairs towards Huang.

"You told her then?" Elliot asked.

"She guessed." Cragen replied.

Elliot sighed and went back to his desk.

"Just give her time, she'll be alright." Cragen said putting his hand on Elliot's shoulder.

"I know." Elliot sighed.

Olivia sat down in front of Huang.

"How are you Liv?" Huang asked.

"I don't know." Olivia shrugged. "I'm a little bit everywhere at the moment."

"Ok what's making you feel a little bit everywhere?" Huang asked.

"I believe Elliot told you that." Olivia sighed.

"He may or may not have but I'd like you to tell me."

"Wow you're unbelievable." Olivia laughed sarcastically.

"What do you mean?" Huang smiled softly.

"Nothing." Olivia sighed.

"Ok so tell me what is making you feel everywhere?"

"Surprisingly it has nothing to do with the fact a gun was held to my head this morning." Olivia laughed knowing to well that Elliot had told Huang.

"Ok so if it isn't being held at gun point what is it?"

"I have a dead baby inside of me." Olivia said straight.

"Ok. How does that make you feel?" Huang asked.

"I don't know, I'm numb, I don't feel anything right now. I've done the crying I've allowed myself to break down and cry and now I'm numb and I'm hoping the next step is moving on because it's driving me insane." Olivia said wiping away the tears that were slowly making their way down her cheek.

"What did you do when you went home from here?" Huang asked.

"I got my blanket and got on the sofa, I had a cry then I started working on the Lloyd/Alexander case then Cragen came over and I cried a lot more and then I came here." Olivia said shrugging her shoulders.

"That's good that you took some time to yourself to grieve."

"Is it because it doesn't feel good, it feels silly that I am crying over something I didn't even know was there." Olivia explained.

"I think there may be a little more to it than that Olivia." Huang suggested.

"Then you tell me." Olivia said stubbornly.

"Ok, you feel like it's your fault even though you actually know it isn't. You also are now wondering if you want another child or not, do you only feel like you do because you miscarried or do you actually want more." Huang said. Olivia realised he had her all figured out but decided not to make it that easy for him.

"You couldn't be more wrong." She said shaking her head. "Now is that everything because I owe it to Joseph Lloyd to solve his sister's murder." Olivia said getting to her feet.

"Not quite." Huang said making Olivia sit back down with a frustrated exhale.

"Why do you feel you owe it to Joseph Lloyd to solve his sister's murder?" Huang asked.

"I don't feel I owe it to him but I would like to give him some peace. As well as the rape I believe is connected to his sister's murder, that victim deserves some justice too." Olivia said.

"So you are going to work on them until you solve them?" Huang asked.

"No, I am going to work on them until the leads run out. I've only just figured that they may be connected. That gives me a lot more information to try and solve these two cold cases." Olivia said.

"I think it's a good thing you've got to give your energy into Olivia. With this being an old case you already know the details and the families, so you don't have to put yourself through that sort of stress. Maybe you could try to keep stress to the minimum today?" Huang suggested.

"I can't promise anything." Olivia said before getting up and leaving. "Thanks George." She said before closing the door behind her. She knew he would now evaluate her and Elliot and share his findings with Captain Cragen.

"Liv..." Elliot said getting up from his seat as Olivia came down the stairs. She rushed into his arms and he pulled her in.

"I'm sorry for being mad." Olivia sighed.

"I'm sorry for opening my big mouth." Elliot said.

"No I'm glad you did." Olivia whispered and just as she finished talking George Huang made his way to Captain Cragen's office.

"Should I even bother taking my coat off?" Olivia laughed having a feeling that she would be told to go home again.

"They won't send you home." Elliot said shakily, he had a feeling that he might however.

Olivia kissed her husband and went to her desk. She didn't bother taking her coat off as she truly believed that she was going to be sent home. Once again she opened up the jackets of the cold cases and tried to see if there was anything in common between them.

Elliot and Olivia didn't have to wait long for Cragen to call them both into the office. They both gave each other a knowing look as they went inside. George Huang was stood there with his arms across his chest and Cragen went and stood behind his desk with his hands in his pocket.

"We both know that this must be an extremely tough time for both of you." Cragen began. Olivia couldn't stop herself from slipping her hand into Elliot's, whatever the outcome of Huang's evaluation they would show a united front.

"Olivia, Huang and I both agree that you've taken time for yourself to grieve and that you have set your mind on a case and are ready to see it through." Cragen said and Elliot gave Olivia's hand a little squeeze.

"Elliot, we believe that you need some alone time and would like it if you'd take the rest of the day, off the record of course. Just so you can gather your thoughts." Cragen finished. Elliot just stared and Olivia kept a tight grip on his hand.

"Are you serious?" Elliot asked and Olivia knew he was about to blow over.

"It's just that you need time to yourself to come to terms with what's happened. Olivia did that when she went home earlier." Huang explained.

Elliot let go of Olivia's hand and walked up to Huang so their noses were inches apart. Huang didn't show how intimidated he felt.

"What do you want from me? You want me to cry? You want me to say that I'm upset and hurt that my baby had to die? Because I think I did that. I don't need to be alone I need to be here to help Olivia with this cold case."

"El..." Olivia said trying to grab his arm but he pulled it away. Olivia looked at Cragen who was just staring.

Elliot couldn't stop himself. He knew he wouldn't hit Huang but he had to show he was angry so he threw a punch into the filing cabinet right next to Huang's head.

"Elliot!" Olivia screamed.

Elliot turned on his heels and marched out of the office.

"Elliot I need your gun!" Cragen called rushing up to the door. Elliot took his gun from its holster and placed it on his desk because he knew if he turned back he would punch someone not something.

Olivia was stood shaking with her hands to her mouth. She knew how angry Elliot was but had not expected him to do that and what surprised her more was how cool Huang looked even though she knew he was scared.

"Olivia go and do some work." Cragen said.

"Captain ..." Olivia began.

"Now, or go and join Elliot on suspension." He said.

"I thought he was only taking the day." Olivia asked in surprise.

"Depends if he deals with his issues." Cragen said. Olivia turned on him and Cragen saw the anger flashing behind her bright brown eyes.

"Issues? Issues?"

"Olivia I..." Cragen started.

"Go to hell." Olivia said and as she turned around Cragen grabbed her by the arm.

"Don't touch me." She said snatching her arm back and walking out. She needed to calm down and she knew it so she ran upstairs to the cribs and grabbed her cell phone and automatically dialled Elliot.

"Hey." He said answering the phone.

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright." Olivia said softly.

"I'm fine, I'm just going to get on the couch and watch some TV." Elliot replied as soft as Olivia.

"Ok, just do me a favour..." Olivia began. "Don't have a drink ok? We can go out for dinner tonight and try and salvage our anniversary." Olivia explained.

"Ok I won't have a beer. I promise. I love you." Elliot said.

"I love you too."

**I love Elliot's temper tantrums, don't ask me why but I think they're adorable even when he has an extremely valid reason to throw one!**


	5. Chapter 5

Olivia lay back on one of the cots and closed her eyes, it had been a tough day and a part of her wished she had been sent home too as she felt so drained. As she drifted off into an uneasy sleep her hand settled on her stomach where just that morning a baby had been growing. She felt the tears slip down her cheeks but made no attempt to stop them.

A couple of hours had past when Fin decided to go and find Olivia, he'd been told to work the cold case with her and so he had been digging through the old paper work and had finally found something worth investigating. He went into the cribs and saw Olivia on a cot fast asleep. He didn't want to wake her as she looked so peaceful and he knew once she was awake she would have to continue to live with the reality of what had happened.

Olivia rolled onto her back and slowly opened her eyes. She had slept deeply and was starting to realise that she was being watched.

"Hey Fin." She smiled as she slowly pushed herself to sitting.

"Hey Liv, I think I've found something on your cold cases that you may be interested in." Fin said coming towards her with the jackets in his hand.

"What is it?" Olivia asked swinging her legs over the side of cot.

"They worked together." Fin said showing her the jackets. Olivia read it for herself and she couldn't believe that she had missed it.

"I spent the weekend on these files and I didn't see that." She said standing up and heading for the door.

"Sometimes a fresh pair of eyes doesn't hurt." Fin smiled.

"No your right there. Do you know if the same person is still in charge?" Olivia asked.

"From what I can gather it's the same man, R. J. Wicks." Fin said.

"I know that name." Olivia said unsure where from.

"What do you mean?" Fin asked.

"I think ... If I remember right there was a rape homicide inside the building, he was the prime suspect." Olivia said remembering.

"Wasn't him?" Fin asked getting confused.

"Cold case." Olivia replied looking at Fin, they may have just found their guy.

"Let's go talk to him." Fin said.

"Not yet, we need to get the jacket on the other case and see the similarities and he isn't going to just give us his DNA so we need something more solid to go on." Olivia said.

"Why don't we go talk to Pricilla Alexander and see what she has to say?" Fin suggested.

"No not until we've looked at the other jacket." Olivia said firmly knowing that they probably had a serial rapist on their hands.

"Ok I'll go find it." Fin said as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Olivia, Casey is asking for your statement!" Cragen called.

"I'll type it up now." Olivia called back before sitting at her desk, she had better things to be doing but she still had to type up her statement or Casey would freak out.

Xxx

Less than two hours later Olivia was finally done. She pressed the print button and walked towards the printer sighing. She had to proof read it before taking it down to the DA's office. She sat at her desk and began to read.

"At 09.05am on April 13th Joseph Lloyd stood at the entrance to the Special Victims Unit Squad room. He said that he was looking for Mrs Olivia Stabler, using my marriage name instead of my detective name. I identified myself as Mrs Olivia Stabler and he came towards me. He then grabbed me and spun me around before pressing a gun to my right temple. He demanded to know why his sister's rape homicide had not been solved whilst Detectives Stabler, Munch and Tutuola aimed their weapons. Detective Stabler began hostage negotiation and knowing that the other two detectives had their weapon on him, he lowered his to the ground. I informed Mr Lloyd that even though his sister's case was cold that I had new information and had been working on it. He called me a liar and I informed him that I had no reason to lie to him whilst he held a gun to my head. As I spoke with him I heard a gun fire and fell forward with the weight of Mr Lloyd. The shot had come from behind and when I asked who the shooter was Captain Donald Cragen identified himself. I sustained a laceration to the head from the fall which did not require stitches."

She read through it a couple of times and decided that it was adequate so she signed her name having to remember to sign it as Olivia Benson and not Olivia Stabler as she had been working when the incident had occurred.

"I'm just taking this down to Casey I won't be long." Olivia said grabbing her coat.

"No problem Olivia, I think we should go and see Pricilla Alexander when you get back." He said.

"Yeah no problem." Olivia smiled before heading out of the door.

Xxx

When she arrived Casey's office and went inside Casey looked very annoyed.

"Thought you weren't going to do it." Casey said taking it from Olivia.

"I didn't want to but your boss would have had my badge if I hadn't." She sighed taking the seat opposite the desk.

"Too right as we are taking him to court." Casey said and Olivia stared at her.

"Why? I mean can't you plead him out?" Olivia asked.

"I tried but the defence didn't want to be reasonable and have decided to plead not guilty by reason of mental disease or defect." Casey explained.

"Oh please." Olivia sighed.

"My reaction entirely but you haven't heard the whole story." Casey smirked.

"Go on." Olivia sighed.

"Extreme Emotional Disturbance." Casey said sighing.

"How on earth are they going to pull that one off when she died two years ago?" Olivia asked.

"You said you were looking at her file?" Casey said and Olivia just nodded. "Two years exactly." She said and Olivia just stared.

"Oh, I didn't really look at the dates." Olivia shrugged.

"Yeah so I need all of SVU on their best in court." Casey said passing Olivia a can of soda.

"So what is he being charged with?" Olivia asked.

"Assault in the second degree. I did try to get aggravated assault against a police officer but because he called you Mrs Stabler and you answered him then I can't so have to settle for a class D felony." Casey said as she watched Olivia play with the straw in her soda can.

"I'm glad, I won't sandbag you in court Case' but I really don't agree with prosecuting him, I don't think he would have shot me." Olivia sighed.

"Probably not but we have to show that you can't just walk into a police station take a cop hostage and expect justice. My boss thinks this is the perfect case." Casey shrugged.

"Why is this one the perfect case?" Olivia asked not sure if she wanted to know the answer.

"Because you are known as a cop after ... well you know." Olivia shrugged.

"I'm not sensitive about the topic you mean after Tucker took me hostage and tortured me. It's fine Casey I've dealt with it." Olivia smiled.

"I know I'm sorry I just don't want to upset you and make you even angrier with me." Casey smiled.

"I'm not angry with you, I'm angry with your boss for making you prosecute this case. Let me guess he threatened you with the Bar?" Olivia asked and Casey nodded.

"I get threatened with the Bar nearly every day since working for SVU so it's no biggy any more!" Casey laughed.

"Right I best go Casey, I have to go and talk to a rape victim about the Lloyd rape homicide." Olivia sighed.

"You can't do that." Casey said jumping to her feet.

"Why not?" Olivia asked.

"Because that is giving in to Joseph Lloyd's demands." Casey said her head shaking.

"Casey I was already working it before, I found a link between this girl's rape and the rape homicide and I think she deserves closure too. I'm not doing this for Joseph Lloyd, I am doing it for Pricilla Alexander who has called me once a month for two years." Olivia said before storming out of the office.

She couldn't be bothered arguing with Casey and didn't see why she had to explain herself to her either. She decided to head back to the squad room so that she and Fin could go and speak with Pricilla Alexander.

**Yes? No? Do you like it or not because I have no idea where this story is going yet!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey baby girl." Fin smiled as Olivia entered the precinct.

"Hey ready to go." Olivia asked.

"I was just waiting to tell you that Cragen wants us to call it a night and go home. We can do it after Lloyd's arraignment in the morning if you want." Fin smiled.

"Yeah, unless Elliot's back then he can do it with me as it was our case originally it's not that I don't want to work with you Fin!" She laughed seeing him pretend to be bothered. "You know the victim just knows him already but you have been a massive help and I hope you continue to work it with me? You know help me see it through." Olivia smiled.

"Alright baby girl want a lift home?" Fin smiled.

"Yeah, Elliot took the car." Olivia smiled and she grabbed her purse from the bottom drawer of her desk.

Olivia sat back into the passenger seat of Fin's car and relaxed a little. She wouldn't lie and say it hadn't been a tough day but she felt calm now and was looking forward to seeing her husband.

"Fin where are you going?" Olivia asked when she saw that he had missed the turning for her brownstone.

"My apartment, I have an anniversary gift for you and then I'll take you home." Fin smiled.

Olivia felt uneasy as they headed towards Fin's apartment but said nothing, if he'd bought them an anniversary gift it was sweet and thoughtful but she couldn't understand why he hadn't brought it into work with him this morning. When they arrived outside the apartment Olivia followed Fin inside.

"This is from Elliot he says get it on and I'm taking you to the restaurant, I have a hot date so I am going to get changed you can use the spare room." He smiled before heading off.

Olivia sat on the couch and unwrapped the large white box. She pulled out a beautiful emerald green dress that sparkled bright under the dim light of the apartment. She smiled and picked up the large tiffany box that had been sitting underneath the dress. She opened it to find a silver necklace that dripped with diamonds and a matching pair of earrings. She couldn't help but smile. She went into the spare room and turned on the light so that she could get changed. As she slipped the earrings into her ears there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." She called and Fin poked his head around the door.

"I have your gift here from me and Munch." He smiled handing her a large box. She smiled and opened it to find pair of silver strappy sandals with a three inch stiletto heel and the straps glistened with Diamante's.

"Oh Fin they're perfect!" She smiled giving him a big hug.

"Don't thank me thank Munch, he chose them!" Fin laughed and he watched as Olivia slipped them onto her feet.

"Are you ready?" He asked as Olivia corrected her pale peach lipstick in the mirror. She always carried her makeup bag, perfume and hair brush in her purse and she realised now why she did it.

"Yep." She smiled grabbing her things.

"Leave what you don't need there I'll bring them to work tomorrow... Oh I almost forgot, I have Casey's gift here too." He said rushing into the living room.

Olivia followed Fin into the living room and he passed her yet another white box with Prada written in large black font. She couldn't tell from the shape what it was but when she opened it she gasped.

"Oh my God!" She smiled pulling out a silver clutch bag. It was very beautiful with a strap that could be folded into the purse or used to hang the purse from the shoulder to the hip. She placed her phone, keys, gun and badge into the bag before snapping it shut.

"Come on then baby girl let's go." Fin smiled putting his arm out to her. She took it gratefully as they walked to the car.

Xxx

When they arrived the restaurant Fin kissed Olivia on the cheek before saying goodbye. Olivia headed to the desk to find out where she needed to go.

"Stabler?" She said hoping Elliot had thought to use their surname as that's what she would say first.

"Right this way Ma'am." The man said giving her a secretive smile. He led her around all the tables and came to a door at the back.

"Through there?" She asked a little perplexed.

"Yes Ma'am." He said and she opened the door and stepped inside.

"SURPRISE!" The room erupted before she'd even realised what was going on.

"Wow!" Olivia said her eyes brimming with tears.

"Good going Dad you made her cry!" Dickie Stabler joked. Elliot rushed to her side and dipped her into a long and passionate kiss.

"Wwww!" Everyone yelled as Olivia broke out into giggles. Elliot lifted her up to standing whist Olivia had a look around.

The Stabler clan was there including Kathy who had been on good terms with Olivia for the past five years. Maureen's husband Tony was there as well as Kathy's fiancée and Casey and Melinda, George Huang, Donald Cragen, Munch and Fin and Simon.

"Elliot." Olivia managed to whisper as she smiled at everyone.

"It's been planned for weeks and I didn't want to cancel." He whispered slipping his arm around her back.

"No I'm glad you didn't. This should be good for us." She smiled before stepping forward to greet everyone.

When they all finally sat around the table dinner was served. Elliot had obviously gone to a lot of trouble in finding out what everyone would want to eat. Cassie was sat beside Casey, Serena beside Maureen and Craig beside Cragen so that Olivia could relax. As the food was dished out Olivia could do nothing but look around the table and smile. Everyone she considered to be family were there to celebrate eight long years married to the only person she ever loved.

"Tuck in!" Cragen cried as the last plate was dished out. Everyone chatted among themselves as they ate and Olivia was trying to join in as many conversations as she possibly could.

"Not for me thanks." She said putting her hand over her wine glass.

"Would you like something else instead Ma'am?" The waiter asked politely.

"Could I get a diet soda?" Olivia asked and the waiter smiled and rushed off.

"Why aren't you having a drink?" Elliot whispered into her ear.

"It's been a tough day El and I don't want to drown my sorrows, I want to enjoy this evening." She smiled before kissing him on the cheek. "Thank you El."

"I love you." He smiled.

"I love you too." She said kissing him again.

When the food was cleared away out came the bottle of champagne and Olivia allowed her glass to be filled. Once everyone had a full glass Donald Cragen was the first to stand up.

"I'd like to say I am so pleased to be stood here, eight years down the line though I wish I could say it had been longer. I always knew there was something more than partnership destined between you and I must say I am glad that you both figured it out before it was too late. You both now that you are like the children I never had and I love you both dearly. El and Liv." He smiled lifting his glass of orange juice.

"El and Liv." Everyone chorused.

Casey was next to her feet as she was sat on Cragen's right hand side and Olivia realised that almost everyone would have something to say to the two of them.

"Oh Olivia!" Casey giggled and Olivia knew her friend was about to embarrass her. "I had so much to say at your wedding but lost the bottle to stand up and say it but now eight years down the line I haven't forgotten any of it!" Olivia put her head in her hands to hide how red she had gone as everyone around the table laughed nervously. "Believe me when I say you would love to have a night of tequila with this girl before she was married!" Casey said and once again everyone was laughing. "At the beginning of the night she'd be talking about finding her perfect man ... oh and this was whilst Elliot was married to Kathy ... then once she'd had too many to stand she'd begin to talking about her man Elliot. Some things I won't mention because there are children around the table but I've heard you called the stud, the G. and the perfect guy. Then she'd call him and have him take her home and we'd always tease her that she'd taken him to bed even though to this day she swears they did nothing until he was single." Casey raised her glass. "Mr and Mrs Stabler!" She giggled and everyone else around the table repeated.

It was then the turn of Munch and Fin who had decided to speak together.

"How many times have we been jealous of these guys?" Munch asked Fin making out it was a privet conversation.

"Too many times to count, the way they finished each other's ..."

"...Sentences is just annoying or they don't let each ..."

"...I know right or the way they'd give that ..." Fin looked at Munch through the corner of his eyes and smiled.

"...exactly!" Munch laughed as did everyone else around the table. Olivia had taken Elliot's hand on the table and they both were laughing along with everyone else.

"But we just wanna say through all your ups and downs you're the best partners we know." Fin smiled.

"Yeah there is no couple in the force like you guys I mean who else would manage to persuade big brother they're better off being partners than being apart." Munch laughed.

"So we just wanted to say congratulations on making it eight years and all the best on another eight." Fin smiled and he raised his glass.

Melinda was next to her feet and she looked at Olivia in the same way Casey had which just made her nervous again.

"I can vouch for you Casey and I can even remember some phrases that she would say every time. 'Oh if only Elliot had a twin brother who was exactly like him in every way shape and form.' Was one of her favourites. Another would be 'Elliot's just perfect in every way and I need a man just like that.' Isn't that right Liv?" Melinda said razing her eyebrows towards her friend as everyone around the table laughed. "However I don't know anyone who has fought their feelings towards each other for as long as these two did. I'd have them in the morgue filling them in about all the information I had gathered and the sparks would be flying, the tension was up there and they even made me sweat!

So I am just glad that you finally got together and made it all the way here." Melinda smiled before sitting down.

George Huang stood up and smiled and Olivia knew that he had to be very careful what he said.

"I'm sure I've seen sides to the two of you that you would rather no one see but don't worry I am not going to tell all. I just want to say that I am pleased that you have each other, I know that's what matters most to both of you and I can see that you're both as in love today as you were the day you married." Olivia and Elliot both raised their glasses towards him as he sat down.

Next was Maureen and she pulled out a piece of paper.

"Ok so this is off all the Stabler children including Cassie, Serena and Craig." Maureen said as she unfolded the piece of paper.

"Ma' and Dad, we're happy because you're happy. We couldn't ask for a better father or a better step mom, you hear Cinderella and about her step Mom and you worry but there is no need to with you Olivia, you love all of us as if we were your own. Ok so that's off all of us. Dickie says he loves you both and please can he have his own car as sharing with Lizzie is driving him mad. Lizzie says don't by him a car he has to learn to share and congratulations on making it this far. Kathleen says thank you for finally getting together and making each other the happiest married couple in the whole wide world. I just want to say that you're both amazing parents to us and we love you very much just keep making each other happier and everything will work out. Cassie drew you a picture, Craig says eight years isn't very long as he's nearly eight and Serena is glad that you love each other or she and her siblings wouldn't be here. So I hope from this little penned note that you know we all love you very much." Maureen smiled before sitting down.

Olivia and Elliot both wiped the tears from their eyes. Olivia had to use the serviette as the tears wouldn't stop falling. She had just realised that it didn't matter if she had more children or not because she already had the perfect family.

Next to stand was Kathy and Olivia felt the room becoming tense.

"Elliot, I owe you thanks for giving me four perfect children but our marriage was one of convenience and not of love. I am glad you finally found happiness and found love with the woman that you have been dreaming was your wife since the day you set eyes on her. Olivia, I have no bad blood with you, I am glad that you are making Elliot happy and I am also happy that you have taken my children into your life and loved them just as if you had given birth to them yourself. You make all of us smile with your infectious laugh and I'm just glad that you both finally saw sense." Kathy raised her glass to them and Olivia smiled and raised her glass back.

Simon stood up and smiled.

"When I finally got to meet you and find out that you were my sister I was worried because you already had a family, a beautiful happy family and I didn't know if you had room for me in it. You helped me at the time I needed it most and believed me when all evidence was against me and that showed me that you wanted me in your life. I am so grateful to you and to you Elliot for allowing me to be a part of the lives of my nieces and nephew and I hope more happiness for you in the future!"

He smiled and Elliot hugged him before he came around to hug Olivia.

Then Elliot stood up and took Olivia's hand in his own. Olivia just smiled at him as he looked into her eyes.

"Olivia, My beautiful wife. I don't think you know how much I am in love with you. From the day I laid eyes on you I fell for you head over heels and how I managed to keep my hands off you for so long I don't know but I thought my life was complete with four children but you blessed me with three more. I think that you are magnificent, you're funny, you're smart and you're truly beautiful and I love nothing more than watch you really kicking some ass but most of all I love your captivating smile that shows not just through your lips but through your sparkling brown eyes. I love you very much Olivia and thanks for eight wonderful years." Elliot smiled. "My beautiful wife, Olivia." He leaned down and kissed her as everyone raised their glasses to Olivia.

"Oh how do I top that?" Olivia laughed as she stood up. "Where do I begin?" She laughed going slightly red. "Well first thank you all for being here, I was sat here as dinner was being served and I realised that I couldn't ask for anymore from life. I have three beautiful children of my own, four beautiful step children and a family. Not that I didn't have one before as strange as it was Munch, Fin and Da' but you gave me a bigger family El and I love you so much, I know today has been just so difficult for both of us but we'll get through it like we have gotten through everything else over the past few years and that's because we have each other and we're together. Thank you for just being you."

Olivia smiled and Elliot stood up and took Olivia into his arms and kissed her passionately.

"Olivia and Elliot!" Cragen called.

"Olivia and Elliot!" Everyone else chorused as they once again took their seats.

Then the cake was bought out and they enjoyed the rest of the evening as one big family.

**A/N: CUTE! I love it, had to salvage their anniversary somehow but it isn't finished yet!**


	7. Chapter 7

They had barely made it through the front door before they were all over each other. He pushed her up against the wall as he kissed her neck. She moaned with pleasure as he once again pressed his lips to her mouth. It wasn't the same as it had been that morning. Now it was because they needed that closeness between them. She ripped at his shirt causing all the buttons to pop and she wrapped her arms around the back of his head again and he lifted her legs around his waist and carried her into the living room and placed her down on the couch. He pulled her dress down to expose her breasts and even though they were badly scarred from the torture she'd obtained at the hand of Ed Tucker five years before, she was still beautiful. He kissed her breasts quickly as she moaned and squirmed with pleasure. She pulled him towards her and kissed him roughly as they together unbuckled his belt and pulled down his trousers his member already hard. Olivia pressed her hand to it as Elliot slipped his hand up her dress. She bit down on her bottom lip with pleasure until Elliot pulled his hand away and looked at her.

"Olivia." He said and Olivia opened her eyes and looked at him. His fingers were covered in blood and Olivia just gasped feeling horrified. Just ten minutes before she had managed to forget about what had happened that morning and just be herself again.

"Oh El." She groaned sitting up and pulling her dress up.

Elliot leaned down the side of the couch with his clean hand and found with baby wipes to wipe his hand. Olivia had swung her legs around and was now clutching her head in her hands and sobbing. Once Elliot had cleaned his hand he pulled his trousers up and rushed to her side. He didn't know what to say to her so he just wrapped his arms around her shoulders as her head fell into his lap.

"El..." She hiccupped finally looking up at him. "I'm sorry I ruined a perfect night." She sobbed.

"Hey. Don't you dare think this is your fault!" Elliot said as Olivia gasped and clutched at her stomach, she thought for a moment that it was just another cramp as she had been having them all day but as another one shot through her she grabbed Elliot's arm. This wasn't normal.

"Liv?" Elliot asked and as she looked at him she felt the room beginning to spin.

He saw it happening in front of his eyes. One moment she had been crying, the next gasping as if in pain and then she looked at him and it was like the light turned off behind her brown eyes. He held her tight as she went limp in his arms. Urgently he held her has he grabbed his phone from the coffee table and dialled 911.

"This is Detective Stabler of Manhattan SVU badge number 6313 I need a bus at 70 west 69th street my wife has just collapsed her name is Detective Olivia Benson badge number 4015, she suffered a miscarriage earlier today." Elliot said into the phone.

As they waited for the bus to arrive Elliot moved onto the floor still holding Olivia. He had rushed to open the front door and rushed back to his wife's side. When the paramedics arrived so did Captain Cragen but Elliot barely noticed.

The paramedics flashed light into Olivia's eyes, checked her pulse and then hooked her up to an oxygen tank. Elliot felt helpless as he was instructed to move out of the way and allow the paramedics to work on her.

"Elliot what happened?" Cragen asked putting his arm on his Detective's shoulder.

"I ... I ... I don't know." Elliot shrugged. "I mean one minute we were fine and then something bought the miscarriage back into our minds ..." Elliot didn't want to tell his Captain exactly how it had come to their minds but he needed to explain. "So Liv started crying and we were hugging and ... She grabbed her stomach and gasped and then ... she grabbed my arm as she gasped again and then she looked into my eyes and then I just saw her like slip away and she just went limp." Elliot cried as the paramedics began CPR on Olivia.

"Don't die on me Liv." Elliot whispered through his sobs just loud enough for Cragen to hear.

"She's back." He heard one of the paramedics say and he and Cragen moved from the doorway as they lifted Olivia onto the gurney. He followed them out of the house and jumped into the ambulance taking her hand into his own.

"I'll meet you at the hospital." Cragen said just before the doors to the ambulance shut.

Elliot held Olivia's hand as the ambulance burst into life, the paramedic in the back with him attached wires to Olivia's bare chest. The heart monitor burst to life and Elliot just watched as it beeped slowly almost, helplessly. He leaned into Olivia's ear so that he could whisper to her.

"Don't die on me Olivia, I need you, and Serena, Craig and Cassie need you. Don't leave me." He whispered holding back his tears.

When they arrived at the hospital Elliot was made to wait as Olivia was rushed away. Captain Cragen rushed inside followed by Fin, Munch, Melinda, George and Casey.

"Captain how did you know?" Elliot asked suddenly remembering that he had turned up at the same time as the ambulance.

"When they put your shield numbers in and it came up the two detectives involved were from SVU I got a call. I was in the office doing some paperwork on lifting your suspension and trying to make it look like a sick day." Cragen explained just as a nurse rushed over to Elliot.

"We need to give your wife blood what type is she?" The nurse asked in a hurried tone.

"A positive, I'm a match can I donate?" Elliot asked.

"Yes just quickly." The nurse said pointing Elliot in the direction that he needed to go.

Everyone else stopped and stared, no one knew what to say or how to react to what had just happened. Casey was the first to speak.

"She was fine at the party." She croaked, it was obvious to all she had just gotten out of bed and hadn't quite slept off the cocktails she, Olivia, Melinda and Kathy had been knocking back all night.

"I don't know. I thought I saw her eyes flash pain a few times but I just thought it was me." Fin added and Cragen looked at him.

"You did?" He asked.

"At the time I didn't know what it was or could be. I mean I'd see her close her eyes tight for a moment or blink very slowly but if I would have thought I would have said something." Fin explained.

"When she was talking with me today, she would often tighten her hand into a fist over her stomach but I just thought it was due to the circumstances that she was seeing me under." George added.

"Wait what circumstances? Olivia saw you because she had a gun to her head... right?" Casey asked looking around the group.

"I'm confused." Munch sighed.

"Some of you seem to know that something was up already." Melinda added.

The ones who knew looked around each other nervously.

"Come on George what's going on?" Casey asked and Huang held his hands up and sighed.

"Casey that's privileged information and you know that I can't say anything." Huang sighed, he might not be able to but the others could.

"Huang's right by saying it's privileged and it's for Liv to decide who is privileged enough to know the information so you're going to have to wait until she decides to tell you Casey." Cragen said to make sure Fin didn't open his mouth.

"But I'm her best friend she would have told me if something was up." Casey sighed.

"Really? Because the only thing you seemed bothered by today was getting her statement against Joseph Lloyd." Fin said getting into Casey's face. Munch and Cragen grabbed each of his shoulders and pulled him back. "I'm fine." He muttered.

"I'm just ... I ... I don't have a choice against prosecuting him, I've been threatened with my license." Casey explained.

"Yeah, well when you find out what's wrong with Liv you will make sure he goes down for a very long time." Cragen said as the nurse who had come to collect Elliot came towards them smiling.

"How is she?" Cragen said stepping forward.

"She's awake and asking for her family, I'm guessing that's you?" The nurse said looking around at them all.

"Yes that's right." Cragen said firmly.

"Well I'll show you were she is then." The nurse said and they all followed her to a small side room and gathered inside. Elliot was still hooked up to Olivia by a wire and was holding her hand. She smiled softly as everyone filed into the room.

"Hey Liv how you feeling?" Fin asked.

"I'm ok now." She smiled again but he could see the pain in her eyes glisten.

"Did they tell you what happened?" Cragen asked stepping to the front of the group.

"Yes, I suffered a Gynaecologic Haemorrhage and it's the blood loss that made me pass out." Olivia said without tap dancing around the issue.

Melinda and George where the only two who actually knew what a gynaecological haemorrhage was and so Olivia waited with bated breath for someone to ask the awkward questions.

"Blood Loss? What do you mean blood loss?" Casey asked stepping forward and Olivia braced herself as she knew that she couldn't get out of telling her friends.

"This morning when Joseph Lloyd feel on me..." Olivia began.

"Wait? I thought you had a bump to the head?" Casey butted in.

"I did but ... I also had a miscarriage Case' ok?" Olivia sighed hoping she could have explained in softer terms.

"Olivia?" Casey said but no tears came to Olivia's eyes as she had done all the crying she could.

"I'm fine Casey. So anyway the impact of the fall caused the termination of my nine week pregnancy, which by the way I didn't know about, and then I've been bleeding heavily and cramping all day but I was too busy and ... after getting drunk at the party it made it worse and I passed out because of the blood loss." Olivia sighed.

"Oh Liv." Casey said giving her friend a hug.

"I'm fine. I only need some of Elliot's blood and I will be absolutely fine." Olivia smiled.

"We're glad you're alright Liv." Munch smiled.

"Thanks Munch. Thank you all of you for coming but how did you know?" Olivia asked.

"I got a phone call when Elliot called a bus and used both your shield numbers; I thought you'd want them around. I also called Maureen and she says she'll drop the kids off and then come see you." Cragen explained.

"See me? I hope she means at the precinct because I am out of here as soon as I get the all clear." Olivia laughed.

"No Olivia you are taking a few days sick." Cragen said firmly.

"No I'm not Cap' I don't need to be mopping around the house, I just need to be at work and keeping busy." Olivia said and Cragen shrugged, he couldn't argue with that.

"Fine but you're on desk duty for the rest of the week." Cragen said and Olivia went to bite back but seeing his face she nodded in agreement.

"OK, I should go I'm in arraignment with Lloyd in the morning." Casey said before leaning in and kissing Olivia on the head.

"Bye Casey thanks for coming." Olivia smiled.

"Bye Liv." Casey said heading out the door.

"We should all go and let these two sleep off the alcohol and I think the rest of you need to do the same, you were all knocking them back at the party and I don't want you all still drunk at work in the morning." Cragen smiled.

"See you Liv."

"Bye Olivia."

Cragen came over to the side of the bed and kissed her on the head.

"If you don't want to come in just ring me ok." He smiled.

"Ok Pa' I will." Olivia smiled knowing that he knew there was no chance of that.

"Bye Liv." He said giving her another kiss on the head.

"Bye Pa'." She smiled.

"Bye Cap'" Elliot said.

"Bye Elliot." He nodded before leaving.

Olivia placed her head back on the pillow and smiled before closing her eyes and drifting into a deep slumber.

**Dun, Dun, DUHHHH! No idea where this story is going so just stay with me k? Lol!**


	8. Chapter 8

_Ok so summary of the next day. Lloyd was remanded to Ricker's and everyone else prepared to give evidence and so the story continues the day after just to move things along a little. _

"Morning Olivia. How are you today?" Cragen asked as Olivia poured herself some coffee having just arrived back.

"Good thanks, just want to work on the Lloyd and Alexander case now and get everyone some justice." Olivia replied as she made her way back to her desk with a steaming mug of coffee.

"Ok, why don't you and Elliot work on that together then, we still don't have a new case and if you need anything done on this end call Munch or Fin. I'm sure you have a few people you need to talk to." Cragen smiled.

"Yeah, I want to go back to see Pricilla Alexander first and then go and visit R. and see what he has to say on the matter I mean, I know he is involved somehow Cap' or someone there in the office, but he was a suspect before in another murder which is still as open as the Lloyd and Alexander case but that one is colder than a body in the morgue." Olivia sighed.

Cragen gave a soft chuckle, he knew Olivia's mind was working overtime on this case and he wasn't about to stand in her way when she was this driven and this determined.

"Do what you need to do Olivia." He smiled before walking off.

Olivia finished her coffee quickly before getting Elliot and leaving.

Once in the car she turned to him.

"Elliot, I've been thinking." She said softly.

"About what?" He asked keeping his eyes on the road in front of them.

"About the miscarriage, I mean, about having more children." She whispered.

She was still bleeding softly, her body was slowly getting rid of the waste from the miscarriage.

"Ok and?" He asked gently knowing this would be a very touchy conversation.

"I want more kids El, I always wanted a big family and I know we have Serena, Craig and Casey as well as Maureen, Kathleen, Dickie and Lizzie but your four aren't my four, not really, and I always wanted a big family." She explained.

"Then we can try for more Liv, I wouldn't mind having more kids with you." He smiled.

"Really?" She asked softly.

"Nope, if you want more then we can have more, once everything settled with you we can start trying." Elliot replied smiling, he definitely wanted more children but hadn't had the guts to tell Olivia.

"Ok, brilliant." She smiled just as they pulled up outside Pricilla Alexander's house. "Now let's go and see what she can tell us."

They knocked on the door and Pricilla Alexander welcomed them openly.

"Well?" She asked as she handed both detective's a coffee.

"Well we may have a lead on your case Pricilla." Olivia explained.

Pricilla Alexander's eyes filled instantly with relief, she'd been frightened that they would never catch the person who had raped and beaten her and left her for dead.

"We need to know if you know this woman." Olivia continued by taking a picture of Sarah Lloyd out of the manila folder.

"Yes, she worked in the same office building as me. Sarah I think her name was, we went for coffee a few times together on our break, lovely girl." Pricilla replied as she stared at the photo of the dead woman.

"Ok and what about this woman?" Olivia asked handing over a second picture.

"Uh, yep, I know her to, she worked at R. as well. She was the receptionist, what was her name? ... Ah yes, Maria, Maria Gonzales. I only really talked to her in passing when I collected my mail and things." Pricilla handed the photos back to Olivia.

"Well one of these, Sarah Lloyd, she had the same thumb print on her neck as you had and then Maria Gonzales body was found in the office building of R. and so we think there is a possibility that all three cases are connected." Olivia explained.

"Right, but you don't have the guy for any of them?" Pricilla asked flicking her long blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Nope, cold cases just like your but as we found the connection they're now open and active investigations again." Olivia told her knowing that she had been waiting long enough for a fresh lead.

"Ok so what happens now?" Pricilla asked feeling more hopeful now than she had done in a long time.

"We're going over to R. and talking to whoever we can who would have worked there when all three of you were working there and that will give us our suspect pool." Olivia tried to explain in as much detail as she could.

"Right, so you think it might be someone from work?" Pricilla asked.

"Are you still working there Pricilla?" Olivia asked knowing that she had been raped just outside the building.

"Yes, I love my job Olivia, it's what got me through the past two years." Pricilla explained.

"Ok, well yes we do suspect that if these three crimes were committed by the same person it's someone at R., the only link between the three of you is that place and the link between you and Sarah is the thumb print." Olivia explained.

"Right." Pricilla nodded her understanding.

"Ok well we'll head off and we'll let you know what we can when we can alright?" Olivia asked as Pricilla leant in for a hug.

"Yes of course thank you Olivia, really, thank you for looking at my case again." Pricilla smiled as she pulled out of the embrace.

"No problem, we had no new cases and you called so I looked again and now maybe we can get you some justice Pricilla." Olivia smiled being able to see it in Pricilla's eyes that this was important to her.

"Thanks again Olivia, have a good day." Pricilla smiled as she showed the detectives to the door.

"No problem. Bye Pricilla." Olivia nodded her head before leaving.

She and Elliot rushed back to the car to make their way to the R. and Son office buildings.

"She was pleased." Elliot said as he fired up the engine.

"Yup. I'm glad that we have new leads, poor girl has been contacting me at the least once a month for the past two years El, it would be nice to get her some justice you know." Olivia explained.

"I bet it will, now how are we going to play this?" He asked knowing that they needed to have some sort of plan when talking with the company owner.

"Well we need a list of names of people who worked here two years ago, that will begin our suspect pool but he isn't going to take to kindly to me Elliot, I'm the one who questioned him in connection to the Maria Gonzales case." Olivia sighed remembering back to that interrogation.

"I know, but that was two years ago Olivia, he may be nicer to you now especially if you act like he isn't on the suspect list." Elliot replied as he pulled into a parking space.

"You're right, come on let's just see what he can give us." Olivia sighed climbing out of the car.

Elliot just followed her lead, this was her case and he knew she would bring it to a close her way and he wasn't about to intervene either.

"Hi Detective Benson, this is Stabler, we're looking for Richard Wilks." Olivia told the receptionist.

"I'll just find out where he is for you now detectives." She smiled picking up the phone.

Olivia and Elliot just stared at each other as the receptionist called up to the office. They stepped away so they weren't listening to the phone call.

"What do you think he'll make of the fact these three cases are open again and we're here?" Olivia asked just to break the silence.

"If he did it, he's going to be furious and he will ask loads of questions regarding the investigation, if he didn't he's going to be as helpful as he can. Again if he did it he's going to make out he's glad we're on the case again but he's going to stonewall us at every possible turn." Elliot explained honestly.

Olivia sighed, she hated cases like this and she wondered how on earth they were going to find who did it anyway. She knew that they could ask him to ask the staff to hand over their DNA but other than that she had no idea what they could do to find the person responsible for two murders and a rape attempted murder.

"Mr Wilks is in his office, it's on the top floor just take the elevator." The receptionist called to them.

"Thank you." Elliot replied and he and Olivia made their way up.

When the elevator doors open they stepped out into the office. Mr Wilks was stood by the black leather couch waiting for them.

"Detective Benson, how lovely to see you again." He smiled extending his hand to her.

"Wish I could say the same." She replied grimly.

"Oh, are you here about a case?" He asked in mock surprise.

"Yes we are, actually three cases that all connect back to here, maybe we could sit down?" Olivia asked.

"Of course, Mariah, please get the detectives and I some bottled water please." He said turning to a brunette woman stood by his desk.

"Of course Richie." She smiled.

Olivia felt sick, she was visibly half the aging man's age but she couldn't have made it more obvious that she was screwing him.

"So detective Benson, what three cases are you wanting my help with?" He asked.

Olivia pulled out the three pictures in the manila file and placed them on the glass coffee table facing Richard Wilks.

"Pricilla Alexandra, Maria Gonzales, Sarah Lloyd." Olivia said their name as she placed down the pictures.

"Pricilla Alexander was raped and beaten and left for dead just outside this office building two years ago, she worked her then and she still works here now. Mariah Gonzales her body was found in one of the office building here, she was raped and killed. Then we have Sarah Lloyd, raped and murdered and she was also a member of staff here, she also was marked with the same thumb print on her neck that as on Pricilla Alexander's." Olivia explained as fully as she could.

"Yes, I remember Pricilla's rape, she took a couple of months of sick to get her head together, I didn't think she'd actually come back here considering it happened just in the alleyway beside this building." Richard said grinning as he held the picture of Pricilla.

Olivia made a mental note that he'd mentioned the alleyway but she hadn't mentioned it, either a coincidence that he remembered an alleyway being involved or that he did it and had just dropped himself in it.

"Then Mariah Gonzales, that's when I met you detective Benson, I was a suspect was I not?" he asked looking from the picture into Olivia's brown eyes.

"Yes, you were, we never caught the person involved and the case went cold." Olivia explained.

"Right. Sarah Lloyd, now I don't think I remember her much but I do remember her murder, the family were very poor so I paid for the funeral. I'm still in touch with her brother." He told her placing the photograph on the table again.

"Then you know he's in Rickers awaiting trial for assault in the first degree?" Olivia asked.

"Yes, he called me, I'm paying for his lawyer." Richard Wilks explained.

"Oh so you'd know it was me he held a gun to?" Olivia snapped.

Richard Wilks looked at her, a look that told her he very much knew that it was her he'd held a gun to.

"No. I didn't, why would he do such a thing?" Richard ask an act that could have won an Oscar.

"Because he wants to know who killed his sister, I'm the lead detective on the case, he wanted answers but I was already back on the case before he came into my precinct and held me at gun point demanding answers." Olivia replied trying to hide the fact that she knew he already knew the details.

"Oh my apology's but Joseph Lloyd is a very caring man and I can understand his anguish at still not knowing who killed his sister." Richard explained.

"I can understand his anguish too, as well as the anguish of Pricilla Alexander and the family of Mariah Gonzales now what we want from you is a list of everyone who worked in this building two years ago. You can forget the female's unless they can produce sperm." Olivia quipped.

"Of course, I can have that to you by tomorrow morning." Richard smirked.

"Good, now then, here's my card and the precinct fax number is on there, have it to me by ten am or expect another visit." Olivia hissed as she got to her feet.

"Now now Detective, no need to be angry. Ten am it is then, I'm sure you can see yourselves out." He smiled.

"Yes, thank you for your help." Olivia replied before making her way to the door.

Richard Wilks slapped the card backwards and forwards across his hand as he watched Olivia and Elliot step into the lift. He had a gleam in his eye that said it wouldn't be the last time he and Olivia came into contact.

**A toss between the investigation and the court case and I chose investigation, more fun because it has more places to go with and more twists and turns!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Sorry about the delay on this have been so busy working on another story! So hope this chapter is good and that you all want more!**

Olivia dropped Elliot off at the precinct and then turned to him.

"I'm going down to CSU." She told him. "You go update Cragen."

"Why are you going to CSU Liv? They had nothing for us two years ago they're not going to have anything for us now." Elliot replied.

"Technology has changed in the last two years Elliot, I don't know if what I'm thinking will work but there is a chance, I'll explain everything to you after." She smiled gently.

"Ok, just give me a kiss." He smiled and leant over to her.

She kissed him gently on the lips and watched as he rushed off. She then floored it to CSU a plan in mind that could nail Richard Wilks for everything he was worth.

Xxx

"Detective Benson what can I do for you?" O'Hallaran asked seeing the detective coming in.

"I need to ask you something." Olivia smiled. "A few weeks ago you managed to get a fingerprint from a body by photographing it am I right?"

"It's a little more complicated than that Olivia." He replied laughing.

"I know but these are pictures from a couple of years ago. Don't touch them without gloves and pick the fingerprints from them first, mine will be on there as well as out victim and hopefully our perp too and then there is a finger print or thumb print on the neck of the victims please tell me you might be able to get something from it?" She was almost pleading with O'Hallaran.

"Let's see." He said pulling on a pair of latex gloves. "I'm going to dust the thing for prints first, then maybe you should get your vic down here so I can eliminate her as the perp." O'Hallaran explained as Olivia watched him begin to dust the picture.

"Yes I will as long as you tell me there is a set of prints on that photo that matches the thumb print." Olivia replied.

"Right, there are definitely three sets of finger prints on here." O'Hallaran told her.

Olivia nodded as Ryan O'Hallaran started to lift the prints in front of her eyes, she always found it fascinating all the science stuff that helped them catch criminals.

"Will your perp be in the system?" O'Hallaran asked.

"I don't know, just run the three set through CODIS anyway." Olivia shrugged.

O'Hallaran nodded and started running the first set of prints as he lifted the second.

"Looks like the first was yours." O'Hallaran told her nodding his head towards the screen.

"Well I didn't do it and I told you my prints were on there." Olivia laughed.

"I know." He smirked before putting the second set of prints through the system before turning and lifting the third, a clear thumb print in the bottom corner of the picture.

Olivia's mind flashed back to when she had passed the photos too Wilks. She could see him grab the picture, the corner, his thumb on top and his fingers beneath.

"Your second prints aren't in the system." O'Hallaran replied.

"The vic probably." She replied as O'Hallaran scanned the third print and ran it through the system.

"Right with getting the print off this picture, it will be easy enough to do but I can't guarantee a thirteen point match." O'Hallaran explained as he started to spray something onto the photograph.

"I guessed that, there are two vics so do that picture and this one and make sure they match too." Olivia replied knowing that they needed as much information as they could gather.

"Ok, why don't you head off Olivia and I'll call you with the results because this is going to take some time." O'Hallaran explained.

"Fine, call me as soon as you're done." She smiled. "Thanks O'Hallaran I owe you one for this." She added.

"Just doing my job Olivia." He smiled as the detective walked off.

Xxx

Olivia walked back into the squad room and found Elliot and Cragen deep in conversation.

"Hey." She smiled as she took off her coat.

"Did you get anything from CSU?" Elliot asked.

"Might have, O'Hallaran is doing some science stuff and will call me when he's done." Olivia replied.

"Could it lead us to the rapping murderer?" Elliot continued.

"I hope so." She mumbled back as she went to the coffee pot. "I mean if the killer is Wilks then yeah, we should have him for this." Olivia explained.

"Ok so will you tell me what O'Hallaran is doing for you that might give us Wilks on a silver platter because I can tell you're excited about what he's doing." Elliot replied.

"A few weeks ago, something went wrong with a case down in Homicide, they'd collected prints but after they'd lifted the prints, the evidence went missing. So O'Hallaran managed to lift the photographed prints and so I've asked him to do the same with the thumb prints on our bodies." Olivia explained.

"He's lifting prints from the bodies by the photographs?" Elliot asked not sure he understood.

"Yes, and guess who touched the photos this morning?" Olivia added.

"Wilks." Elliot replied smiling.

"Exactly, we'll get the son of a bitch this time." Olivia smiled as her phone began to ring.

"Benson." She answered. "I'm on my way."

"Who was that?" Elliot asked when Olivia hung up the phone.

"O'Hallaran, says he's got something for me and asked me to go down there." Olivia shrugged.

"Let's go then." Elliot smiled and they both rushed off together.

Xxx

"Hey Benson, hey Stabler." O'Hallaran smiled as they both entered the lab.

"Now tell me what you've got for me." Olivia said needing to know.

"You're impatient Olivia, just wait a second." O'Hallaran smiled. "Ok now look, the prints I lifted off the bodies are a definite match to one of the thumb prints I lifted from the photos however ..." the excitement left Olivia's body at the sound of O'Hallaran's "however".

"Well?" Olivia asked.

"It's only a seven point match from one picture and a nine point match on the other." O'Hallaran explained.

"Which means you can't get on the stand and say to an absolute degree of certainty that these prints belong to our suspect." Olivia sighed.

"Exactly, however, the chance that they belong to someone else is like 8 million to one and I can get on the stand an say that, plus, you only need a five point match for an arrest warrant." O'Hallaran explained.

"Yes exactly, and we have his DNA and so we should be able to get a court order for DNA." Olivia smirked.

"There you go, case closed on my end." He smiled passing Olivia the jacket he'd put together of all the information.

"Thanks a million O'Hallaran." Olivia smiled as she and Elliot turned to leave. "I'll call Casey because he's going to lawyer up in seconds." Olivia sighed picking up her phone.

"Remember to tell her we need a court order for his DNA too." Elliot said as he unlocked the car.

"Hey Casey we need an arrest warrant for one Richard Wilks, we have his thumb prints on two bodies and we also need a court order for DNA sample." Olivia said down the phone. "Thank you bye." Olivia hung up the phone and turned to Elliot. "Get us to the one six, Casey will meet us there with the warrant."

Xxx

Olivia and Elliot both sat impatiently at their desks waiting for Casey. She'd text to say she had the warrant and was on her way, normally, the two detectives would have just gone to arrest their suspect and then prove they had a warrant but Richard Wilks would be very different and would not go with them without a warrant in view.

"I'm here!" Casey called rushing to them waving two blue papers in the air. "Warrant for arrest, Warrant for DNA." She explained.

"Get us a search warrant for his office too, might turn up something useful." Olivia added.

"I will do that once the DNA comes back as a match, the finger prints aren't enough Olivia." Casey replied.

"Fine, come on Elliot let's get this son of a bitch." She smirked.

He laughed as he got to his feet, he loved it when she went badass on him.

Xxx

They walked into the office building side by side ready to get Richard Wilks once and for all. Olivia walked up to the receptionist who smiled, remembering seeing them earlier.

"Mr Wilks is currently in a meeting." She told her.

"I don't care which floor?" Olivia asked.

"I'm afraid I can't let you disturb him." She replied.

"What floor or I will arrest you for obstruction." Olivia snapped.

"Penthouse." The woman's voice shook.

Olivia and Elliot rushed to the elevator pressing the same button for the penthouse giving them both a sense of déjà vu.

They entered the first room of the penthouse to find it empty but they could see movement in a room with glass doors.

"You can have the honour." Elliot smiled, knowing Olivia deserved to make this collar as she was the one who had followed up every lead.

"Thanks." She smiled grabbing the large silver handle. "Richard Wilks."

"Excuse me I'm in a meeting!" He gasped seeing them enter.

"Put your hands up because you are under arrest!" Olivia replied a smirk on her face.,

"I'm what?" He asked.

"You heard!" Olivia replied walking towards him while Elliot trailed his gun on him.

Olivia grabbed one of his wrists while the other hand reached for her cuffs.

"Richard Wilks you are under arrest for the rape of Pricilla Alexander and the rape and murder of Sarah Lloyd, you have the right to remain silent, you have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford an attorney one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights as I have read them to you?" Olivia smirked at Elliot.

"Yes and I want my lawyer!" He yelled.

"You're going to need it because we have a court order for you DNA which is going to prove you also killed and raped Maria Gonzales." Olivia replied as they led him out of the room.

"I didn't kill anyone!"

"You've asked for a lawyer Mr Wilks please stay silent until he arrives." Olivia replied knowing that he had to wave council or they'd have to fight for spontaneous outburst to be allowed to let in anything Wilks said to them.

Xxx

Once back at the one six Olivia and Elliot dump Wilks in interrogation with a uniformed guard and went back into the bullpen.

"Right get his DNA to the lab and then we can arrest him for the second murder." Cragen smiled handing Olivia a tube and gloves to take a bucal swab.

"Yes sir." Olivia smiled, she was so pleased that they had managed to arrest him at all after two years of the cases being cold.

Olivia walked into the interrogation room as she placed on the gloves.

"Open your mouth." Olivia told him.

"Not until my lawyer gets here." He spat angrily.

"Your lawyer is just going to tell you to co-operate as we have a court order for your DNA." Olivia told him. "Your lawyer can't change that."

"Fine." He answer before opening his mouth.

Olivia shoved the white stick in and scrapped the side of Wilks mouth to get the DNA that they needed and once done she walked out without another word.

"Bag." Elliot smiled handing her a clear evidence bag.

"Thanks." She smiled placing the tube in and sealing it tight. "Right lets take this to Warner and once his lawyer gets here we can start questioning him and see what he tells us."

"His lawyer is just going to tell him to shut up." Elliot sighed.

"I know." She replied. "But DNA beats confession every time."

"Good point." he replied knowing that in their line of work they needed DNA to survive and to close most cases.

"At least now Pricilla Alexander can get justice and I'm planning on going to Rickers to see Joseph Lloyd." She told him.

"What?" Elliot asked turning to her.

"I need to tell him the truth, I think I should be the one to tell him who killed his sister Elliot." She explained.

"Ok but what about Casey's case?"

"I don't give a damn about the assault charge, if anything, I'm going to find out why Joseph did it, something tells me that we could add a conspiracy charge onto our case against Wilks." Olivia explained.

"So you think Wilks told him to put a gun to your head?" Elliot asked.

"No, I think Wilks told him to pull the trigger, if Cragen hadn't ... he would have." Olivia sighed blinking back tears.

"You think he was trying to build up the courage to shoot you?" Elliot stopped and turned to her.

"I do. I think that Wilks knew I was sniffing around the cases again and he told Joseph to shoot me and that would make all of you investigate the case again when really Wilks just wanted me dead so I couldn't." Olivia explained.

Elliot enveloped her in his arms. His heart broke for his wife, his partner for life. He could tell this case had gotten to her so much and it killed him to see her so upset.

"Come on let's drop this off with Melinda and get some lunch before we go interrogate the son of a bitch." Olivia smiled wiping her tears from her cheeks.

"Let's go." Elliot smiled gently kissing her forehead for good measure.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N : On a role with this story peeps!**

After they had eaten lunch Olivia and Elliot went back to the precinct to speak with Richard Wilks, his lawyer had arrived and they knew they weren't going to get anything out of Wilks but they were still waiting on the result of the DNA and they were hoping to soon be able to add another count of rape and murder to him. Olivia walked into the interrogation room first followed closely by Elliot who leant against the wall saying nothing, his job was to listen, to changes in pitch of Wilks voice, hesitation in his replies, anything that would give him away as the rapping, murdering scumbag that Olivia and Elliot knew he was.

"How long does my client have to wait around for before he can clear his good name?" Lionel Granger the highly disliked defence attorney drawled.

"Your client has been charged with one count murder and two counts of rape, he is going nowhere." Olivia sniggered.

"These charges are outrageous!" Wilks cried slamming his hands on the table making everyone in the room jump a little.

"We are just waiting on the DNA results to find out if we can charge Mr Wilks with a second count of rape and murder too so I believe that your client should start answering our questions starting with why did you rape Pricilla Alexander?" Olivia began, her hands were shoved into her pockets as she started to walk around the table trying to intimidate Richard Wilks.

"I didn't!" Wilks cried out.

"We have your thumb print on her neck! How does that happen if you didn't?" Olivia replied.

"I don't ... I didn't..."

"Say nothing Richard, we'll wait on the DNA result but my client has nothing to say on these charges Detectives so you are wasting your time." Granger drooled.

"Fine..." Olivia began as her phone began to ring.

She picked it up, saw the caller ID and answered quickly.

"Melinda? ... Thank you." She hung up and turned to Richard Wilks.

"Well?" He asked seeing her staring with a smirk.

"You are also charged with the murder and rape of Maria Gonzales. You have the right to remain silent, the right to an attorney if you cannot afford and attorney one will be appointed to you do you understand these rights?" She smirked gleefully.

"Yes."

"My client has nothing to say, book him, and arraign him so he can be bailed." Lionel replied.

"We will, DNA and Prints, we don't need a confession." Olivia replied before walking out followed quickly by Elliot.

"Well? She asked him.

"No doubt in my mind that he did it." He replied.

"Ok, now I am going to Rickers to pay Lloyd a visit, then if he tells me what I think he will I'm going to have Casey drop the charges and charge Wilks with Conspiracy."

"Ok, I'll come with you." Elliot smiled gently.

"No El, if you don't mind, this is something I want to do alone baby." She smiled her hand coming to rest on his cheek.

"Ok, just take care." He replied wrapping his arms around her.

"Don't I always?" She laughed sinking into his embrace.

"I love you." He smiled before kissing her top of her head gently.

"I love you too now I will leave you to process Wilks and I'm going to Rickers, call me if you need anything." She smiled pulling out of the hug.

He watched her walk off, a gentle smile on his lips, she was the love of his life, she was his everything and he knew that, he understood that he couldn't live his life without her in it.

Xxx

Olivia arrived Rickers all in good time and handed over all her belongings to a guard before being escorted to a cell to speak with Joseph Lloyd.

"Detective Benson?" He asked seeing her enter.

"Hello Joseph." She smiled softly at him.

"Shouldn't I... I mean my lawyer?" He couldn't put together a coherent sentence as he was so flustered.

"If you want your lawyer here then you can but you don't need him, I'm hoping to get you out of this mess Joseph but I need you to be honest with me once I've told you what I came here to say." She replied.

He nodded and sat down, she took the seat opposite him, her heart was hammering in her chest because telling him that they had caught his sisters murderer was one thing but to say that it was the person who he trusted to help him was a complete other matter.

"We caught Sarah's killer." Olivia said with a soft sigh, this was going to hurt him.

"You have? How? Do I know them?" Joseph asked the relief inadmissible in his voice.

"Yes, you know them, Joseph, Richard Wilks killed your sister." She said her voice heavy with regret.

"He ... Wilks ... but he ... no ... I don't ... how do you know?" Joseph asked.

"The thumb print on her neck, new technology allowed us to be able to lift the print from the photograph, Richard Wilks touched the photos when we visited him and that's how we got his prints and matched it to the thumb print in the photograph." Olivia explained.

"But he was paying for my lawyer ..." Joseph sighed and Olivia could see where this was going.

"Joseph, please tell me why you came into the precinct with a gun and held it to my head, please tell me everything that happened because I know there is a lot more to what happened than I know, I want to help you Joseph." Olivia explained hoping now everything would come to light.

"Richard Wilks called me, said with it being two years since she died I needed answers, he gave me the gun Detective, he gave me the gun and told me if I shot you, that would make all the other detectives find out who killed my sister but I couldn't do that to you, I mean, when I stood there with the gun to your head I could hear Wilks telling me to shoot but then I was listening to you tell me that you were back on the case. I could also see the pictures on your desk of your husband and kids and I realised that I couldn't for the life of me shoot you, I'm so glad that your Captain shot me though because I don't know how long it would have been before I found the courage to pull that trigger, I didn't want to hurt you, I really didn't." The tears slid down Joseph's face as he spoke and Olivia couldn't help but reach her hand over and cup it around Joseph's hand.

She stroked his hand with her thumb as he talked, wanting to comfort him. She knew that he wouldn't have done what he had had it not been for Richard Wilks.

"Joseph, I am going to get you out of here, but, you are going to have to testify against Wilks." Olivia replied.

"What?" He sniffed looking into Olivia's gentle warm eyes.

"I can get you a deal, immunity if you testify against Richard Wilks, I want to send him away for a very very long time. Not just because he raped and killed your sister, raped Pricilla Alexander and raped and killed Maria Gonzales but also for wanting you to kill me, make me lose my baby." Olivia replied.

"Oh my God lose a baby?" He questioned his eyes darting across her face trying to see what she meant, what emotion she was feeling.

"Yeah, Joseph you see when you fell on me after you were shot I miscarried my baby." She replied.

"Oh my God I am so sorry! I am so ... I don't deserve you being so kind to me... I killed ..."

"No you didn't Joseph! None of this is your fault that's what I am trying to say it's Wilks fault! Please tell me you'll testify against him and I can have you out of here tonight!" Olivia was pleading and he nodded.

"Detective, I don't need immunity to testify against him." Joseph replied.

"You don't belong in prison Joseph, you're not a criminal. You just wanted answers and a very sick and twisted man gave you ideas that wouldn't have worked. I'm going to call the ADA on your case and explain everything to her. I'll be back to see you tomorrow ok? We'll get you out of here Joseph." She smiled gently and he smiled back gratefully.

"Thank you Detective." He told her tears twinkling in his eyes.

"It's Olivia." She smiled as she stood up. "Hang on, I will get you out of here." She said before heading for the guard who would let her out.

"Thank you Olivia." Joseph smiled.

Olivia gave him one last smile as she waited for the gate to open. As soon as she was out and collected her belongings she called Casey Novak.

"Casey, Immunity for a testimony against Wilks." Olivia spat down the phone as she headed for her car.

"_I can't Olivia, he came into a precinct, with a gun, and held it to a cops head."_

"I will get up on that stand and agree with the defence for extreme emotional disturbance Casey. Wilks told him to, Wilks gave him the gun and told him if he shot me the cops would give him answers now that's unfair for him to even think like that. Casey grant him immunity to testify against Wilks for conspiracy to commit murder." Olivia was pleading down the phone.

"_Ok, if that's what you want I'll start building the case up and I'll start pulling strings to get Lloyd out. It could take a few days though Olivia."_

"I know, and I'll be patient as will Lloyd." Olivia replied.

"_How do you know Lloyd will be patient? Olivia where are you?"_

"Just leaving Rickers." She replied.

"_You're what? Olivia if I hadn't agreed to grant immunity you would have just given the defence a hell of a lot of ammunition."_

"I know, that was the plan." Olivia sniggered, she could always get around Casey.

"_You're one of a kind Olivia, I'll see you in the morning when I arraign Wilks." _

"Ok bye Casey."

"_Bye Olivia."_

Olivia placed her phone in the cars hands free device and made for home, looking forward to wrap her arms around her husband and kids knowing that tomorrow would be a better day.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N : It's been a heck of a wait I hope it was worth it!**

"How did it go with Joseph Lloyd?" Elliot asked as soon as Olivia walked into the living room.

"I was right. Joseph told me that Wilks told him to come into the precinct and shoot me, said that if he did that it would make you lot find out who killed his sister and then he said he could hear Wilks in his head telling him to pull the trigger but then when he was listening to me and when he saw the pictures of you and the kids on my desk he couldn't bring himself round to do it and he's glad that Cragen shot him because had he not ... well he's not sure if he would have been able to hold back much longer, however, I know he wouldn't have pulled that trigger, I'm confident that he wouldn't have." Olivia explained.

Elliot wrapped her up in his arms as tight as he could.

"You could never be sure of that Olivia, he could have killed you and then what would have happened to me and the kids had that happened?" He asked holding her close, his heart hammering inside his chest at the thought of losing Olivia.

"I know, please don't get upset Elliot." She whispered tears pooling her eyes.

"I'm sorry, so what happens to Lloyd now?" Elliot asked pulling away from her.

"Casey's going to give him immunity to testify against Wilks for conspiracy to commit murder, if we can't get him on the rapes and murders for whatever reason we've got him on that." Olivia replied.

"At least Lloyd finally gets some peace now. I mean he knows who killed his sister and even better he's not going to prison for felony assault." Elliot whispered back as he took Olivia over to the couch.

"Yeah, did the kids go to bed ok?" Olivia asked as Elliot began to kiss her neck, his hands resting on her shoulders.

"Yup." Elliot mumbled as he began to suck the point her neck met her shoulders making her moan in pleasure.

"You like that?" He whispered as he massaged her shoulders.

"Mhm." She groaned as her head dropped forward making him move his kiss to the back of her neck sending shivers down her spine.

"Should we go up to bed?" Olivia whispered as Elliot's massage came lower down her front towards her breasts.

"What's the point moving now?" He asked in a low growling laugh that was like a switch turning Olivia on.

She laughed and turned around, wrapping her arms around his neck and crashing her lips into his. He loved it when she became rough, and as their kiss deepened they became more violent towards each other. They tore at each other's clothes in an animalistic manner sending buttons and fabric flying.

"I love you." He growled as he pushed her down to lie on the sofa before climbing on top of her and latching his teeth onto her right breast.

"Ah!" She yelped feeling the mixture of pleasure and pain.

They both needed a release and that just made them both vicious and violent but it's what they enjoyed the most.

Olivia scrapped her nails down Elliot's ribs cutting through the skin. He hadn't even touched further down than her belly button yet but she was ready and waiting.

"Now baby." She panted as he dropped her nipple for the third time.

"Now?" He asked sitting up and taking hold of his hardened member in his hand.

"Yeah!" She moaned her back arching as he teased her entrance.

He didn't make her wait before thrusting hard into her making her call out.

"Fuck!" She groaned her nails digging into his shoulders as hi bit the top of her breast drawing blood as usual.

"Oh Liv!" He called as she scrapped her nails down his back tearing at his skin.

"El!" She groaned as he thrust hard into her making her whole body jerk in reaction.

They both were covered in perspiration as they continued to play fast and loose with each other.

"Oh my God El." Olivia groaned as he latched his teeth onto her shoulder once again drawing blood.

"Fuck Liv!" He groaned as she bit him back, slightly payback for drawing blood from her twice already and because she knew how much he liked it.

"Don't stop El!" She moaned as he grabbed her hips and pulling them into him as he thrust making their skin slap hard against each other.

"Oh God Liv." Elliot yelled as he nails pierced into his biceps, he knew she was getting close as he thrashed his lips down onto hers.

He bit her bottom lip once again drawing blood from the inside and out.

"El I'm coming!" Olivia called as she felt herself reaching her climax.

"Me too Liv, God me too!" He called back.

He bit into her neck and it was just what he needed to do to send her over the edge.

"El!" She gasped.

It was all she needed to do as she clamped down around him it sent him into his own surging climax, seeing her spasm and contort in reaction to her orgasm made him release too. His thrust slowed and weakened as he drove them both through before falling into a heap beside her on the couch pulling her naked body into him.

"We haven't ...in a long time..."

"I know." She replied not needing him to remind her.

"Wow." He whispered.

"I know." She smirked.

"Let me take you to bed and do that all over again?" He asked sitting up and pulling her onto his naked lap.

"Absolutely." She replied latching her aching lips onto his.

Xxx

Olivia and Elliot where both fast asleep when the phone rang waking them both up from their deep slumber.

"Benson." She answered groggily. "What? How? Ok we'll be right there."

"What is it?" Elliot groaned, they'd not been sleeping long having repeated everything once on the stairs and once again in the bedroom.

"Richard Wilks is dead." Olivia said.

"What?" Elliot asked sitting bolt upright as Olivia climbed out of bed.

"I don't know why but he was bailed from arraignment, who on earth did this? I mean it can't be Lloyd he's still in Rickers thank God because he'd be the prime suspect otherwise." She explained as she pulled on some clothes.

"Yeah, but who would want him dead other than Joseph Lloyd?" Elliot asked.

"I don't know, get dressed I'm calling next door and see if they can come watch the kids."

"Liv it's six am, why don't you go and call me later, I can get the kids up and get them to school?" Elliot suggested.

"Ok, I'll see you later." She leaned in and kissed him before rushing out the door.

Xxx

"What have we got?" Olivia asked walking towards Cragen and Melinda who were deep in discussion.

"Olivia ..." Cragen sighed looking worried.

"What?" She asked knowing there was something serious wrong for him to be looking at her in the way he was. "What is it Cap just tell me?" Olivia pleaded getting more worried by the second.

"Olivia Benson you're under arrest for the murder of Richard Wilks you have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against ..."

"Cap what's going on?" Olivia yelled as Lieutenant Thomas Williams slapped handcuffs onto her wrists.

"Liv just stay calm I'll be at the precinct to meet you." He called. "Thomas there was no need for this, you don't need to treat her like a common criminal!" Cragen yelled as Williams pulled Olivia's gun from her hip.

"She behaved like a common criminal so she'll be treated like one." He replied.

"Call Elliot!" Olivia yelled as Williams began to lead her away.

"What evidence have you got to arrest me Williams?" She asked having only met the IAB cop a couple of times over the years.

"Keep your mouth shut Olivia and wait till you have an attorney." He replied. "I don't want to do this but the brass told me to bring you in as we would any other perp."

"Why didn't you come to my house or call and ask for a surrender I'd have given it to you because I know I didn't do this Williams so what evidence do you have?" Olivia asked.

"Your hair all over the body." He explained as he placed her in the car.

"My hair? That's it?" She asked before he slammed the door shut.

Her mind was in turmoil. She knew she hadn't done it, if anything she had a solid alibi and she knew SVU wouldn't let her go down for a murder she didn't commit.

When they arrived at the Internal Affairs Bureau Olivia was led straight into an interrogation room and was uncuffed.

"I wave my right to council!" She yelled as Williams began to walk out.

"Ok, if that's what you want to do." He replied coming to sit down. "We still have to wait for Captain Cragen, he's your superior so he will be listening in."

"I'm here." Cragen's voice filled the room.

Williams clicked on a few buttons setting up the recorder so that the interrogation would be on tape.

"Ok we'll begin, where were you between the hours of ten and one am?"

"At home with my husband." Olivia replied.

"Is he the only person who saw you?" Williams continued.

"Yes." Olivia replied.

"Tell me where you were before home." Williams suggested.

"I left the squad room around five pm and I went to Rickers island to visit Joseph Lloyd, check the visitors log, I then called Casey Novak, dump my phone and then I went home and surprisingly my car has a GPS tracker and saves the last five places visited so get that and you will see that I did not kill Richard Wilks." Olivia replied.

"See Benson I can't believe you because your hair was found all over his body now explain that one."

"I can't I don't know how my hair got on the body but if the ME thinks time of death is between ten pm and 1 am then I couldn't have been there do you want the details of what I was doing in those hours, I even have the proof." Olivia spat angrily.

"Go on." Williams nodded.

"I was having very wild passionate sex with my husband. See the bite marks?" She asked pulling down her shirt revealing a fresh set of marks on her shoulder and top of her breast. "And here." She replied pointing to her lip.

"You could have gotten them in a struggle, we know Wilks fought his attacker."

"You should see how bloodied Stabler is and that will give you your answer." Olivia replied sarcastically.

"Oh we will." Williams replied.

"Great." Olivia sighed, a part of her was relieved that she and Elliot had been so vicious with each other because they had proof of what they had been doing to each other but also she knew her superior officer the man who her children called grandpa was listening to every word she said.

"Until we clear you though you're going to central booking, you'll be arraigned in the morning." Williams replied getting to his feet.

"No! No way I didn't do this, I have a solid alibi!" Olivia yelled. "I've been accused of murder and cleared in the past and the arresting officer kidnapped and tortured me please don't send me to central." Olivia was almost pleading.

Cragen burst into the room knowing what was going through Olivia's mind.

"Let her go to the ME and have her injuries documented and then you can get Stabler and her phone and whatever else, don't make her go through this again." Cragen explained.

"I've already charged her with murder, she has to be processed." Williams shrugged.

"Ok take her to central booking but then don't lock her up have her straight into the ME's office and get her cleared of this Williams, she didn't do it and that's plain obvious."

"It's not that obvious Cragen or I would be apologising for arresting her and she'll have to wait to be arraigned before seeing the ME." Williams replied sighing.

He turned around and reached for Olivia's arms. She knew what happened next having experience it all before, it was like a nightmare coming back to haunt her.

"Get Elliot!" Olivia whispered as tears washed down her face.

"You're playing fast and loose with this case and it's going to bite you on your ass." Cragen yelled as Williams walked away with Olivia.

She allowed Williams to take her to central booking to be processed, she was lucky with her being a cop they didn't strip search her yet and allowed her to sit outside cuffed to a pipe, just as they had last time.

"Olivia?"

"Miranda." Olivia let out a breath she hadn't even been aware of holding as she saw her friend.

"How are you holding up?" Miranda asked sitting beside her.

"I'm ok I think." Olivia replied shakily.

"Right well we'll have you in arraignment in less than an hour ok but I need to know Liv did you do this?" Miranda asked.

"No. They've not even checked my alibi Miranda, I couldn't have done this I went to Rickers and then I went home." Olivia replied.

"Ok that will work in our favour Olivia I'll have you out on ROR and then we'll work on clearing you, I've spoken with Munch and Fin, Elliot's being interrogated by IAB as we speak but he'll see you as soon as he can, Munch and Fin are dumping your phone and they've asked for the visiting log from Rickers to be faxed over, don't worry Olivia we'll have you cleared and home for dinner with your kids today." Miranda explained giving her friend's hand a comforting squeeze.

"Who's the ADA?" Olivia asked knowing it wouldn't be Casey.

"Kiber." Pond replied.

"Oh yeah, this is a homicide." Olivia replied.

"You know nothing about what happened do you?" Miranda asked.

"No of course not I went to the scene and was arrested there and then I haven't got an idea what happened." Olivia replied angrily.

"This ... put it this way Olivia, it would have been a special victims case had you not been accused of committing the crime." Miranda explained.

"I don't want to know anymore." Olivia shook her head, she had all sorts of images going around her mind and she knew that if she didn't know the details it would be better for her in the long run.

Xxx

Olivia walked into the courtroom from the defendants' door shaking with fear. She'd been in this position before, accused of a murder she hadn't committed. Her heart almost missed a beat when she saw that Judge Donnelly was the trial judge, she looked at Olivia from her seat and Olivia could sense that she didn't agree with any of this.

"Detective Benson how do you plead?" She asked.

"Not guilty your honour." Olivia replied firmly trying to show that she really wasn't guilty.

"I'll hear the people on bail." Donnelly said turning to Kiber.

"The people requests remand your honour, this was the most heinous of murders and DNA evidence puts Detective Benson at the scene of the crime." Kiber said without even looking at Olivia.

"That's ridiculous ROR would be more appropriate your honour Detective Benson has a family to take care of and the arrest was premature when my client has a solid alibi if the people would only do their job." Miranda spat angrily.

"I'm with the people that this was heinous but I agree with the defence that this arrest was premature. I need a figure." Donnelly replied.

"A hundred thousand dollars." Kiber replied.

"That's excessive!" Miranda replied.

"I've been to Detective Benson's home, it isn't councillor, a hundred thousand dollars cash or bond." Donnelly smacked the gavel.

"The house." Olivia said to Miranda as a bailiff grabbed her. "It's worth a hell of a lot more."

"I'll get Elliot to post it before they can take you to Rickers don't worry Olivia." Miranda replied.

Olivia just nodded and then allowed the bailiff to take her back to the lock up.

**For those of you waited ... thank you!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N : On with the show.**

"Olivia!" Elliot gasped as Olivia walked out of the lock up.

"El!" She cried falling into his embrace. "What happened?"

"I don't know but they want you at the ME's office now, Munch and Fin are with TARU working on the GPS tracker on the car, don't worry Olivia they'll clear you by the end of the day." He explained as she was handed back her watch and necklace.

"I can't believe it when did they find the body, they must have found it early for them to run the DNA on my hair." Olivia replied.

"Body was found at around two am, don't worry Liv, O'Hallaran is working on the hair, he says it was taken from a brush and not from your head, they could say it feel off your coat or something but it's the only thing they have linking you to this and you have an alibi, you were with me." He explained as they walked out into the open air.

"I can't believe this happened, and I can't believe they had me go to the crime scene and then arrest me... I'm so angry." Olivia snapped, she'd had plenty of time to think about everything.

"Let's just get you to Warner and then get you home." He replied kissing her temple as he held around her to walk.

Xxx

"Hey Olivia." Warner smiled weakly when she and Elliot walked into the office.

"Hey." Olivia sighed back.

"You know the drill." She said nodding her head towards the screens.

"I do." Olivia replied and she glanced nervously at Elliot before stepping behind the screens and taking her clothes off as quick as she could.

"I didn't so this Mel." Olivia said as she finished pulling off her clothes and placing them into the different white bags.

"I know Liv." She replied moving the screens out of the way.

Olivia tried to cover as much of herself as she could. Melinda had delivered Craig so it wasn't like she hadn't seen it before but it was different now, she was very self conscious of her body as it was covered in scars from the torture she'd endured at the hands of Ed Tucker.

"Ok just sit on the table and Elliot can give me a hand with the measuring, I'm guessing he's the one to blame." Melinda smiled gently making a joke of it to calm her friend a little.

"Yup." Olivia replied as Melinda pulled out swabs and dabbed them along her bite marks.

She then lifted the camera and Elliot held the rulers to the injuries as Melinda snapped away. Olivia forgot for a while why she was there because she was so focused on getting it all over and done with.

"I now need a sample of your hair." Melinda said and Olivia bowed her head so Melinda could pull ten pieces of hair out of her head.

"Done?" She asked.

"I am." Melinda smiled and Elliot handed her the sports bag he'd been carrying, he'd packed a set of clothes for her knowing she would have to give hers to evidence even though she'd clearly not been wearing them at the time Richard Wilks was killed.

"I hope this nightmare is over for you soon Olivia." Melinda sighed giving her friend an embrace.

"Me too, thanks Mel." She gave a weak smile before following Elliot out the door.

They hadn't even made it to the car when her cell phone began to ring.

"Benson." She answered. "We're on our way."

"Who was it?" Elliot asked as Olivia returned her phone to her pocket.

"Cragen, I'm wanted at the one six." She explained.

"Let's go then." He said linking his arm in hers and leading her back to the car both of them wondering why she was requested to be at the one six while the investigation was still going on.

Xxx

When Olivia walked into the precinct she had to take off anything that could set off the metal detectors because she didn't have her shield to get through the cop entrance anymore. She sighed, it was embarrassing and she could see people watching her and giving her looks that showed her who thought she was guilty and who thought she was innocent. Clutching onto Elliot she made her way up to the bullpen trying not to look at anyone so that she couldn't see what they thought. When she entered the bullpen the whole room went quiet and Munch and Fin both stood up.

"We know you didn't do it Liv." Munch said as she walked to them.

"Thanks Munch." She smiled giving him a hug.

"We'll clear your name baby girl." Fin smiled as she hugged him too.

"I know Thanks guys I know you've been working this harder than anyone." Olivia replied.

"Olivia in here." Cragen called from the office door.

"I'll wait here." Elliot replied as she let go of his hand.

"Ok." She nodded shakily.

As she walked to the office she tried to keep herself calm, she knew if Cragen wanted to speak with her he'd have just come by the house. When she walked in and saw the Chief of Police, The Commissioner and Lieutenant Williams her heart began to hammer in her chest.

"Detective Benson." The Commissioner nodded.

"Commissioner." She replied standing to complete attention.

"I believe we all owe you an apology." He explained.

"Oh and why would that be?" She asked trying to play dumb but she knew exactly why.

"I pressured the chief into pressuring Williams here into making the arrest, your alibi is solid, there is no way you were at Richard Wilks house and there is no possible way you killed him unless you have experience in telekinesis or something. Here is your gun and shield and we will all be appearing at the press conference to say that you have been cleared of all charges and we are now looking for another suspect." The commissioner explained revealing Olivia's gun and shield on Cragen's desk.

"Thank you." She nodded taking the objects into her hand feeling great at having them in her possession once again.

"Dismissed." He said knowing she'd want to go and tell her husband that she was clear.

She nodded her head and left trying to hide the gun and shield behind her back as she walked out into the bullpen.

"Liv?" Elliot asked.

"Brass just apologised I've been cleared!" She grinned showing her badge and gun.

"Oh Liv!" He beamed picking her up and spinning her around.

She dropped a kiss onto his lips still in his arms as she heard Cragen's office door opening and the heavy boots of the brass walking towards them. Elliot lowered her to the ground trying to hide his embarrassment at being caught in such an intimate moment.

"Detective Stabler, Benson, once again our apologies for putting you both through this." The Commissioner sighed.

"No problem." Olivia replied trying to hide every ounce of emotion from her face as the nodded their heads and walked off.

"So is the case ours now?" Olivia asked turning to Cragen.

"No homicide is taking it." Cragen replied.

"Ok, well I need to call Casey and visit Rickers there has got to be something I can still do with Joseph Lloyd, he can't be prosecuted for Assault but his deal was immunity if he testified against Wilks, with him dead I need to know where this all stands." Olivia explained.

"Take the day Olivia and do what you need to do and take Elliot with you." He replied smiling.

"Thanks cap."

Xxx

After Olivia had spoken to Casey and worked out a deal she went straight to Rickers to explain everything to Joseph Lloyd. Elliot had been asking her the whole way why she was so caught up in him but she couldn't give him an answer, she just wanted him to just trust her.

Once they were signed in they went straight through to a privet cell and Joseph Lloyd greeted Olivia with a gentle smile.

"Hey Joseph, listen there's a problem." Olivia explained as she sat down opposite him.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Richard Wilks was murdered last night." Olivia answered instantly not wanting to tip-toe around it.

"What? How? Who?" Joseph asked in a panic.

"I don't know, all I know whoever it was tried to frame me for it, I was arrested this morning, I've only just been cleared." Olivia replied.

"Oh my goodness, are you ok?"

"I'm fine, It's not the first time it's happened." Olivia shrugged.

"Oh ... so what's happening now then if I don't have to testify against him?" Joseph asked.

"I've spoken with the ADA, she's going to plead you out with assault in the third it's a class A misdemeanour, you may have to serve a year but that's the best she can do but she's also hoping that if I speak to the judge at sentencing that we may be able to get you less or even probation." Olivia explained.

"I'll serve a year, I deserve a heck of a lot more, thank you Olivia you don't realise how much this means to me that you're helping me after everything I put you and your family through." He glanced at Elliot who held a protective arm around her.

"Your mind was poisoned by Richard Wilks, anyone would have snapped at some point, I'm sorry we don't get to lock him up like we wanted to but he can't hurt anyone again, he's dead." Olivia explained.

"I'm relieved, he won't get the chance to hurt another woman again and whether that would be through incarceration or death I don't care, he's off the streets now." Joseph explained.

"Well we should go, just keep in touch Joseph, anything you need don't hesitate to call me." Olivia explained placing her business card on the table.

"Thank you." He whispered, tears building in his eyes as he watched the detectives walk out.

**Dun dun. **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N : sorry it's been a while!**

That evening Elliot, Olivia, and the kids sat down to dinner together. Olivia was still a little shaken from her arrest and it didn't go unmissed by Serena.

"Mommy are you ok?" She asked.

"Yeah Serena I'm ok." Olivia smiled weakly, she was tired from the day's events and that was obvious.

"So kids how was school?" Elliot asked knowing Olivia needed a change of subject.

"Miss Jeffries said that I have to start growing up." Craig said.

"Why did she say that Craig?" Olivia asked knowing that there had to be a reason.

"Because me and Lucy were being rude with the barbie's and action men." Craig shrugged.

Olivia looked at Elliot her eyes wide in shock.

"What do you mean being rude?" Elliot asked.

"You know." Craig shrugged. "Like you and Mommy."

Olivia almost choked on her dinner while Elliot chuckled knowing they'd been caught at some point.

"Who's idea was it Craig?" Elliot asked keeping the conversation going.

"Well Lucy said she saw her Mommy being rude with her Daddy and I said I'd seen you and Mommy too and she said that her Mommy said it's what people do when they're all grown up." Craig explained innocently.

Elliot and Olivia avoided looking at each other unsure what to say or do at this moment. Olivia knew around the dinner table wasn't the place to be having this conversation and she knew that Elliot would need to sit down with Craig before her son turned into a sexual deviant age five.

"What about you Serena, how was school?" Olivia asked moving them along.

"Boring." Serena shrugged.

"Well what did you do that was so boring?" Olivia asked.

"Argued with Mr Dunn again." Serena replied, she'd been complaining about her teacher for a few weeks now.

"What did you argue about now?" Olivia pressed.

"Nothing ok?" Serena snapped dropping her cutlery and climbing from her chair.

"Serena Alexandra you're not done yet." Olivia replied turning to see her daughter walk out of the room.

"I'm not hungry!" Serena's voice called.

Olivia put down her cutlery and went to follow her daughter, she hated seeing any of her kids upset and lived by the rule of never going to bed on an argument. Serena had rushed off to her bedroom so Olivia knocked lightly on the door.

"Go away!" Serena's voice echoed.

"Serena..." Olivia opened the door just as Serena threw a pillow at it. "Serena!" Olivia snapped.

"I said go away!" Serena yelled.

"No baby talk to me, what's the matter?" Olivia asked going in and closing the door.

Serena lay down on her bed and curled up on her side so that he back was to her Mother.

"Baby what's wrong?" Olivia asked sitting on the side of the bed.

"Nothing I told you." Serena replied.

"Ser' I can't help you if you don't tell me. Baby please?" She stroked Serena's hair gently.

Serena sat up and climbed onto Olivia's lap for a cuddle. Olivia rocked her gently, she may have been eight years old but she was still Mommy's little girl and Olivia loved that about her.

"Now tell me what's bothering you and what you argued with Mr Dunn about." Olivia told her once she was sure Serena settled.

"Just promise you won't get mad." Serena whispered.

"If you've done nothing wrong I won't get mad Serena, and you know me, I don't get mad easily." Olivia cooed knowing whatever it was, was really plaguing her daughter.

"Mr Dunn... well Mr Dunn's been touching some of the girls in my class." Serena explained.

Olivia's stomach dropped and her heart stood still.

"What?" She asked.

"See I knew you'd get mad!" Serena sighed recognising the change in Olivia's voice.

"Baby Mommy isn't mad, she's concerned can you tell me what you know? What happened?" She asked suddenly going into detective mode.

"Laura told me that she thought Mr Dunn was a creep and I asked her why, she said he dropped his pencil by her on purpose and then touched her leg, he then did it to Cara and Megan and today he did it to me." Serena explained.

"What do you mean touched your leg?" Olivia asked knowing she needed every ounce of information from her daughter.

"He put his hand over our legs here." She showed by cupping her hand over her upper thigh and Olivia felt the bile rising in her throat, this was her worst nightmare coming true.

"Has Mr Dunn ever touched you in any other way?" Olivia asked.

"He always touches us girls, he puts his hand on our shoulders and strokes our hair." Serena replied.

Olivia just wanted to shut this out and act like she wasn't hearing her daughter but she knew she couldn't she knew that there were more questions she needed to ask but they were getting tougher. Her hands were sweating, her pulse was racing and her breath was hitched. The sting of tears in her eyes was almost unbearable as she tried to hide her feelings from her eight year old.

"Ok Serena, has any of the girls ever said that Mr Dunn has touched them in any other way?" Olivia asked slowly.

"Megan said he touched her bottom in gym class, she said he was trying to show her where to run and he crouched down and put his hand on her bottom." Serena replied.

"Has he ever done that to you?" Olivia asked.

"No." Serena replied making Olivia feel a little better but it didn't change the fact her daughters teacher was a pervert.

"Serena has any of your friends been missing a lot of school or acting different to normal?" Olivia asked hoping her daughter had notice some tell-tale signs of abuse without even knowing it.

"Lola has, she's been really moody and won't play with us anymore, she sits on her own in the back of the class and doesn't talk to anyone." Serena replied.

Olivia knew what she had to do. She looked at Serena and dropped a kiss on her head Serena could see the tears glistening in her eyes.

"What is it Mommy?" Serena asked.

"I want you to stay here, Mommy's going to talk to Daddy ok?" She said softly.

"Mommy you're scaring me." Serena replied her eyes watering.

"Hey Serena it's nothing to worry about, I promise, I just need to talk to Daddy." She explained gently dropping another kiss on her daughter before wrapping her up in an embrace.

"Ok." She nodded climbing from her mother's lap.

"Why don't you do some home work or watch TV? I'll shout for you if I need you." Olivia smiled as she left the room.

As soon as the door was closed she ran downstairs and into the dining room where everyone now had finished dinner. Elliot was taking Cassie out of her high chair and placed the toddler on the floor to run around freely.

"Olivia what is it?" He asked seeing that she was shaken.

"Serena ... Serena says her teachers been touching the girls inappropriately and she says one of her friends had become distant in school doesn't play with them and hides away in the corner of the classroom." She whispered shakily.

"What?" Elliot asked.

"I think our daughter's teacher is a paedophile." She whispered as the tears stung her eyes again.

"What's he done to her?" He asked. "What's the bastard done to Serena?"

"Touched her upper thigh, her shoulder and her hair only according to her she says one of her friends said he touched her bottom Elliot what do we do?" Olivia panicked.

"I'll call Maureen have her come over and watch Craig and Cassie and then you me and Serena are going down to the precinct to file a complaint. You call Cragen."

Olivia nodded and rushed into the living room to get her cell phone. Don Cragen's phone only rang twice before it was answered.

Captain Cragen.

"Hey it's Olivia." She said trying to sound calm.

Oh hey Olivia what's up?

"We ... I ... Shit." She couldn't calm her beating heart as she tried to tell her daughter's grandfather what she'd said.

Olivia? What's happened?

"Serena said something about her school teacher, I think ... I can't be one hundred percent sure but I think he's abused one of the kids, he's been touching her and her friends up enough to shake her." She explained.

Come down to the precinct I'll call in Munch and Fin because they're going to have to take Serena's statement. Just bring her down as soon as you can.

"We're on our way." Olivia replied before hanging up just as Elliot wrapped her up in his arms.

"She's going to be alright." He whispered before kissing her temple gently.

"This is my worst nightmare." Olivia replied. "I ... we ran background checks on him Elliot!" Olivia snapped.

"I know baby, I know but he could be a first time offender or someone who just hasn't been caught yet." Elliot whispered gently knowing she was blaming herself.

"I'll get Serena while you wait for Maureen." Olivia smiled before rushing upstairs.

When she went into Serena's room she found her sat on the window ledge against the pillows, her arms wrapped around her knees rocking herself backwards and forwards. She didn't even acknowledge that Olivia had gone into the room which made Olivia's breath hitch in her throat. Slowly, she made her way over to the window and sat down by Serena's feet.

"Baby, we need to go and see Grandpa." Olivia told her.

"Why?" She asked without removing her gaze from the slowly darkening sky.

"Serena ..." Olivia didn't even know where to begin, she'd taught her children about saying no and keeping away from strangers but when the abuse was personal like a teacher it was much harder to explain without making the kids scared of anyone they were going to be around. "Serena I need you to come and tell Munch and Fin about what Mr Dunn has been doing." Olivia explained giving Serena's knee an encouraging squeeze.

"But I already told you." Serena replied turning to look at her mother, two sets of deep brown eyes linking with each other, both full of fear and sadness that they looked almost identical.

"I know Ser' I know but Mommy won't be allowed to tell them you have to tell them yourself, Mommy will be there though I promise." Olivia smiled knowing that some kids spoke up more when they were without their parents but she was sure Serena would say everything if her Mother beside her.

"But what if he comes after me?" Serena asked her bottom lip quivering making Olivia's heart shatter inside her chest.

"You really think he'd be that stupid Serena? Your family are all cops, he won't be coming after you." Olivia smiled gently trying to reassure her daughter that she was safe.

"I didn't tell you everything Mommy." Serena whispered and Olivia realised that a lot more had happened.

"What is it baby?" Olivia asked trying to hide the fact that she wanted to burst into tears.

"He ... He said he's kill me if I ever said anything!" Serena broke out in wracked sobs and dove into Olivia's arms.

"He won't ever touch you again Serena I promise you. I've got you baby but you have to tell Mommy what he did to you, I need you to tell me everything." She pleaded just as there was a knock on the door and Elliot came in.

Seeing Olivia almost in tears and a broken Serena he rushed over to them to make sure they were both ok.

"Please Serena tell Mommy and Daddy what happened baby?"

"Mr Dunn ... he put his ... he put his hand up my skirt when he kept me in for detention." She explained through her sobs and Olivia looked at Elliot, this was her worst nightmare coming to true in front of her eyes.

"What else?" Olivia asked guessing there was more.

"Then he took out his ... his boy bits and told me to stroke it, he said everybody had to when they had detention." She explained shakily.

"El." Olivia whispered as her tears finally started to fall.

"We need to go." Elliot whispered.

He leant down and picked Serena up into his arms and Olivia followed them downstairs where Maureen was sat with Craig and Cassie.

"Thanks for doing this Maureen." Olivia smiled as she grabbed her coat.

"No problem, just give me a call when you know what's happening." Maureen smiled before watching her father and step mother rush out the door.

Xxxx

Once at the precinct Serena clutched tight to both Elliot and Olivia's hands, she'd been there thousands of times before but this time she was there for a different reason. Cragen, Munch and Fin were waiting for them in the bullpen and one look at Olivia and Elliot's faces told them everything that they needed to know.

"Hey Serena." Cragen smiled kneeling down in front of his granddaughter.

"Hi Grandpa." She said weakly.

He could see it too. She didn't smile, she barely even looked at him and he could see that this wasn't his granddaughter stood in front of him.

"Serena, you need to tell Munch and Fin everything you told Mommy." Cragen explained.

"Ok." She replied.

"Ok why don't you go with them now, I need to talk to Mommy and Daddy." Cragen smiled.

"Yeah why don't we go and talk upstairs where it's comfy?" Fin asked extending his hand to the little girl who he called a niece.

She nodded and looked up at Olivia who nodded her reassurance before she took Fin's hand and let him lead her upstairs, she'd been there before so she knew where they were going but that didn't stop her from looking back at Olivia nervously while she climbed the stairs.

As soon as Serena was out of sight Olivia wrapped her arms around Elliot and broke out in wracked sobs.

"I can't believe this." She cried. "I can't."

"We'll get him Liv." Elliot reassured stroking her hair as he held her trembling figure.

Cragen said nothing as he tried to keep himself from crying, he'd seen victims before and the way Serena had behaved was exactly the way hundred of victims had before her.

"What do we do Cap?" Elliot asked as Olivia's sobs became silent against his shoulder.

"We nail this son of a bitch." Cragen spat through gritted teeth.

"Can we work this case?" Elliot asked knowing he and Olivia would both love the pleasure of arresting the bastard who'd hurt their little girl.

"Yes, you just can't take Serena's statement." Cragen replied. "And I know saying no is pointless because you two won't stop till you get this bastard."

"Exactly." Olivia replied wiping her tears and going over to the crime board and picking up a pen.

Elliot and Cragen just watched as Olivia began writing names in a list.

"Laura Williams, Cara Stanton, Lola Salford, Megan Carlisle," Olivia read.

"Who are they?" Cragen asked.

"The little girls Serena named. They should be the people we talk to first." Olivia explained.

"Ok, do you know where any of these live?" Cragen asked.

"Yup they're all Serena's best friends, they do everything together." Olivia replied nodding her head.

"Ok, I'll tell Serena where you've gone, she'll be ok with us Liv."

Olivia looked at Cragen unsure, she wanted to be there if her daughter needed her but she knew the best thing she could do for her daughter was bring in the son of a bitch who hurt her.

"Come on Liv." Elliot said taking her hand.

"Ok." Olivia nodded before hurrying off with Elliot knowing they had to do this and do it fast.

**Dun dun. **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N : sorry it's been a while!**

Olivia and Elliot arrived outside Laura Williams household but Olivia didn't move to get out of the car.

"What's up Liv?" Elliot asked giving her knee a squeeze.

"I don't ... Elliot our child has been sexually assaulted ... this is ... I don't even know where to begin telling you where my mind is." Olivia explained.

"Well let's go find out what Laura has to say and then hopefully we'll have enough to pick the scumbag up and make him pay for what he's done to her." Elliot replied before leaning over and kiss her on the cheek.

"Yeah come on." Olivia smiled before climbing out the car and walking to the door.

"Olivia? Elliot?"

"Hi Tamara." Olivia replied shakily.

"It's a little late for a visit what are you doing here?" She asked.

"This isn't a social call Tamara." Olivia replied showing her shield.

"Oh ok. Uh, come in." She replied opening the door further.

Olivia and Elliot went into the living room to find Tony Williams sat watching TV, when he saw the detectives he turned it off and sat up right.

"Ok so what is this about?" Tamara asked her hand signalling the couch to the detectives.

"We need to talk with Laura." Olivia explained.

"What? Why?" Tony asked his eyes showing the confusion he was feeling.

"Serena ... well Serena told me some things about Mr Dunn their teacher, she mentioned Laura and we need to speak with her and see what her involvement in our investigation is." Olivia tried to explain without giving it away what had happened.

"Olivia you work sex crimes, I know that so please don't lie to me. What has Serena said?" Tamara asked as she slipped her hand into her husband's.

"Serena told me that Mr Dunn has been over friendly with the girls, she said that he'd touched her and she told me she wasn't the only one and gave me some names, Laura was one of them so I need to talk to her find out what she knows." Olivia explained. "I don't want the kids going to school in the morning to a perverted teacher so I'm determined to get enough information on him tonight so we can arrest him."

"Laura is in the play room." Tamara replied knowing Olivia knew where it was.

"Thank you. Elliot has a few questions for you so I'll speak with Laura." Olivia explained before heading for the stairs.

As she made her way to the play room she wondered what it was going to be like working a case so personal, she wasn't sure if she'd be able to hold it all together even though she knew that for her daughter's sake she had to.

"Laura?" Olivia said as she knocked and opened the play room door.

"Hi Mrs Stabler." Laura smiled seeing the detective come in.

"Hi Laura can we talk for a bit?" Olivia asked going inside.

"Sure." Laura shrugged and she went over to the couch and sat down as did Olivia.

"Ok Laura, you know I'm a police officer don't you?" She asked.

"Yeah?" Laura nodded weakly.

"Ok well I need to ask you some questions about your teacher Mr Dunn is that ok?" Olivia asked.

Laura just nodded, Olivia could see something in her change in front of her eyes.

"Ok well Serena said that he's been a little too friendly with you all, can you tell me what she means by that?" Olivia asked.

"I won't get in trouble?" Laura asked shakily.

"No sweetie, you're not in any trouble, neither is Serena ok, I just need you to tell me about Mr Dunn." Olivia explained.

"He's always touching us, he drops his pencil by us and then touches our legs when he's picking it up and when he's helping us with work he touches our shoulders and our hair." Laura explained.

"Ok Laura, have you ever been in detention alone with Mr Dunn?" Olivia asked.

She didn't need to hear the answer as the picture in front of her was enough. Laura's face was almost an open book to what Olivia was asking her.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Olivia asked.

Laura shook her head in a panic and Olivia gently placed her hand on Laura's hand to reassure her.

"You can tell me sweetie. You're safe he can't hurt you." Olivia reassured.

"He said he'd kill me and my family." Laura whispered.

"I won't let that happen." Olivia replied firmly. "So just tell me what he did."

"He ... he put his hand up my skirt and touched me and then he took out his boy parts and made me touch it and he said that's how everyone gets punished when they're naughty." Laura said shakily. "I didn't want to touch it! He said I had to because I was a naughty girl and naughty girls get punished." She sobbed.

"Ok Laura you listen to me, what Mr Dunn did was wrong, he shouldn't have done that and we're going to make sure he can't do it again ok?" Olivia replied.

"Ok." Laura nodded.

"Ok now me and Mr Stabler have to go and talk with some more people, you're going to need to go and tell my friends Munch and Fin ok? Serena's there too so you'll be alright." Olivia smiled reassuringly.

"Thank you Mrs Stabler." She whispered.

"No problem, come on let's go downstairs." She smiled.

Xxx

Three hours later and Olivia had spoken to every kid Serena had mentioned and it was getting late.

"What d'ya want us to do now Cap?" Elliot asked as he held around Olivia's shoulder in the bullpen.

"I want you to go and arrest the son of a bitch." Cragen replied firmly.

"Come on Liv." Elliot whispered.

"Just bring him in unharmed Elliot." Cragen called as they headed out.

"I won't be doing that." Elliot mumbled to Olivia under his breath.

"Just let me get the first punch in and slam the handcuffs on his wrists." Olivia replied knowing that she was in no way going to be able to bring him in without hitting him first.

When they arrived outside the Dunn house Olivia and Elliot didn't hesitate. Olivia felt sick, her heart hammered inside her chest and her palms were sweating at the thought of seeing the man who abused her daughter.

"Ready?" Elliot asked.

"More than ready." She replied as Elliot hammered at the door.

It took seconds for the teacher to open the door greeting the detectives with a friendly smile sickening both of them.

"Mr and Mrs Stabler to what do I owe the pleasure?" He asked.

"We'd like to step outside for a moment please." Olivia replied.

"Of course." He nodded stepping onto the top step where Olivia grabbed his arm and twisted it around.

"You're under arrest you have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law, you have the right to an attorney if you cannot afford an attorney one will be appointed to you do you understand these rights?" Olivia asked as Elliot just waited.

"What am I under arrest for?" He asked when Olivia finished slapping handcuffs on his wrists.

"Child sexual assault." Elliot answered before punching him across the face.

"That's police brutality!" Mr Dunn yelled back.

"No that ... That is a father whose kid you abused!" Elliot yelled back angrily.

"Elliot that's enough come on." Olivia said leading Mr Dunn who now had a bloody nose to the car.

Xxx

"I thought I told you to bring him here unharmed!" Cragen snapped as Olivia and Elliot came out of the interrogation room.

"He abused my daughter." Elliot spat. "I deserved to punch him, as a father." Elliot shrugged.

"Yes but when he cries police brutality in arraignment?" Cragen replied.

"I will sit on his house ever hour of every day if he gets bail." Elliot spat.

"I'm going to get Munch and Fin to do the interrogation..."

"No! No way it's mine and Elliot's collar!" Olivia snapped.

"Yes and he abused your kid." Cragen replied.

"Even more the reason to let me and Elliot take this, come on Cap we can do this with our heads screwed on, we won't lose sight of what matters." Olivia pleaded with her superior, she wanted to speak with him herself.

"Fine." Cragen replied handing Olivia the jacket containing everything she would need.

"Thank you." She replied turning to the two way so she could look at Mr Dunn.

He was dressed in a pair of sweat pants and a tee, not the usual suit trousers and shirt he wore every other time Olivia had seen him. She couldn't believe what type of man he'd turned out to be, she'd sat with him in parent teacher meetings, spoken to him numerous times about her daughter and she'd never gotten the vibe from him that he was a kiddie diddler.

"Go on Liv." Cragen sighed knowing she was going through the process of self blame.

"Ok." Olivia nodded and she and Elliot both walked into the interrogation room together.

Mr Dunn just looked at Olivia and Elliot when they walked in. He was eyeing them up trying to figure them out for himself.

"Laura Williams, Cara Stanton, Lola Salford, Megan Carlisle, Serena Stabler." Olivia said placing pictures of the girls down on the table. "How many more of your students are going to accuse you of sexual assault?" Olivia asked.

"I didn't assault anyone." He replied his voice a low growl.

"Laura Williams ..." Olivia hissed picking up the photo of the dark skinned young girl smiling happily in her latest school photo. "...She reported that you touched her legs, inner thighs, her shoulder and hair and says that when you kept her in detention you pulled out your penis and made her stroke it as well as put your hand up her skirt." Olivia explained before slamming the photo down and picking up the next one.

"Cara Stanton..." Olivia explained holding the picture of a blonde haired blue eyed girl smiling broadly in the photograph. "Exactly the same story as Laura." She slammed the photo down and picked up Lola's photograph, a brown haired grey eyed little girl also smiling.

"Lola Salford told us a little more, that in one detention session you raped her and told her if she told anyone you'd kill her." Olivia explained before slamming the photo down and picking up Megan's.

"Megan Carlisle, says you touched her bottom in a gym class." Olivia explained before slamming the photo down and picking up Serena's school photo, he beautiful brown haired brown eyed little girl who was nearly a miniature version of Olivia in her school uniform smiling happily in her school photo.

"Serena Alexandra Stabler, the one who blew the whistle on you. Same story as Cara and Laura to the letter now you tell me what pleasure you had from hurting these beautiful little girls." Olivia explained placing the picture back down.

She felt sick as Mr Dunn's hand began touching each of the photographs in turn, stroking the girls cheeks and hair and when he reached Serena's it took a lot of effort for her not to hit him as she'd seen perps act like this before, this was the moment that they would confess their crimes and she didn't want to be responsible for the confession being lost.

"Serena Alexandra Stabler." He whispered as he stroked her photograph.

Olivia inhaled deeply as she tried to stop herself screaming at him.

"She's a beautiful little girl." He continued, his voice thick with arousal turning both Olivia and Elliot's stomachs.

She could feel Elliot getting wound up but she knew that he was fighting as hard as she was to keep his cool and not lash out.

"Looks a lot like you." He said as he picked the picture up and looked at Olivia. "I bet you were just as sweet and innocent as she was when you were her age."

"What did you do to her?" Olivia asked her voice shaking more than she wanted it too.

"I thought she'd told you?" He asked his eyebrows raised.

"She did, but I want to hear it from your mouth." Olivia replied.

"Ahh want to hear how good she was? How she made me cum ..."

Elliot flew at him throwing him into the wall with all his might. One punch connected with his jaw as Olivia jumped to stop him.

"Don't El! Please! Stop!" She yelled but Elliot had him by the t-shirt."

"You're a sick son of a bitch, that little girl is eight years old and you're enjoying every minute of this you bastard. Five girls have said that you touched them and I'm going to make sure that in Rickers you become the bitch, every man there is going to use and abuse you in the way you did." Elliot hissed angrily until Olivia finally managed to pull him away.

"Get out." Olivia hissed at him.

Elliot looked at her and saw she wasn't joking and he walked out angrily. Olivia looked at Dunn who was holding his jaw and she couldn't resist slapping him across the other side of his face before following Elliot out of the door.

"I want a lawyer!" He shouted after Olivia.

"What on earth were the two of you playing at?" Cragen snapped as soon as Olivia had closed the door.

"He's a paedophile who touched up my little girl, he deserved that." Elliot snapped before walking away.

"And you?" Cragen asked.

"Same." Olivia replied before walking to the bullpen where Serena was drawing with Fin.

"Mommy!" She smiled rushing over to her mother.

"Hey baby." Olivia smiled as she wrapped her up in her arms.

"Did you get him?" Serena asked.

"Yeah baby, he's going nowhere." Olivia replied clutching Serena's head to her chest.

"Can we go home now?" Serena asked pulling away so she could look at her mother.

"Yeah, baby we can go home now." Olivia replied gently. "You ok with the rest of the night?" She asked Fin knowing that this case wasn't closed yet.

"Yeah I've called for a search warrant on his house, car and classroom." Fin replied.

"Ok, well call us if you need us." Olivia explained as Elliot came over to them. "Let's go home."

Xxx

The next morning when Olivia took Serena to school she was unsure about leaving her. She had placed an old sim card in a cell phone and given it to Serena with a promise about calling at lunch time to make sure she was ok, she knew that Serena could only dial out with the cell phone and it gave her piece of mind to be able to contact her daughter directly if she wanted too.

When Olivia arrived the precinct Elliot was already there looking at the crime scene board where the pictures of the five girls stood smiling at them all.

"I never thought I'd see our kid's picture on here." He whispered blinking back the tears in his eyes.

"I know." Olivia replied resting her head on his shoulder. "He's in arraignment in an hour, I want to go you up for it?" She asked.

"Yeah, we should go now so we're not late." Elliot replied getting to his feet.

"Elliot wait." Olivia said turning him to face her and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"What?" He asked wrapping his around Olivia's waist.

"She'll be ok won't she?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah she will, we'll get her into counselling and we'll help her get through this, once the case is over we can really start getting her back to normal." Elliot replied gently as he dropped his forehead to hers.

"I ... I can't think what's going through her mind." Olivia whispered as tears filled her eyes.

"She's a strong girl Liv, stronger than we think, she's doing fine so far we just have to keep an eye on her and then be there for her when she needs us." He replied before dropping his lips onto hers to quieten her fears a little.

"I love you El." She whispered.

"I love you too Liv, now let's go and see Casey do her stuff in the court room." Elliot smiled taking Olivia's hand and leading her away.

Xxx

"Docket ending six zero five eight People vs. Arnold Carl Dunn, one count rape in the first degree five counts sexual assault of a minor in the first degree."

"How does the defendant plead?"

"Not guilty."

"I'll hear the people on bail."

"Remand your honour, Arnold Dunn is a serious sexual predator who worked as a school teacher and held children in for detention and this includes the child of two NYPD detectives." Casey called to the judge.

"My client has ample community ties, he's a well respected school teacher with ten years experience and this is just five children who have made up a story because they're constantly held in detentions, the NYPD Detectives work for the special victims unit and their daughter who was the first complaining witness made up this story to get attention knowing it was her parents biggest fear." The public defender whose name was Harold Tate called, Olivia had never seen him before but she already hated him.

"That's an unjust accusation and had no grounds!" Casey snapped, she'd been there for Serena all her life, she was aunty Casey and Olivia and Elliot had named their younger daughter Cassie after her she wasn't about to let them be dragged through the ringer by the public defender.

"Serena Stabler has grown up with her parents and family working sex crimes and child abuse, she goes to the precinct where she is surrounded by these crimes and it would be easy for her and her friends to concoct a story about the abusive teacher." Tate replied.

"I'll allow the defence." Judge Petrovsky replied. "But as for bail I'm with the people, Mr Dunn is remanded to Rickers Island until trial."

Olivia felt relieved when Petrovsky ruled but she also knew her daughter and friends were going to have a difficult time on cross examination in trial. Casey walked over to the detectives with a weak smile.

"Petrovsky is ordering a competency hearing for the girls, she isn't sure they're mature enough to sit through and be cross-examined." She explained.

"That's fine Case, I don't want that public defender hurting my baby more than she's hurting already." Olivia replied.

"He can't really believe that the girls made it up can he?" Elliot asked.

"Well Petrovsky believes they could, otherwise she wouldn't have allowed the defence. Have we got anything other than the girls word?" Casey asked.

"I don't know, search warrants are being executed this morning." Olivia replied knowing that as they were sat in the courtroom CSU technicians were going through Mr Dunn's home car and school in search for evidence.

"Then all we can do it hope." Casey sighed.

**Dun dun. **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N : sorry it's been a while!**

Cragen sat with Olivia and Elliot in his office. They had agreed it was better if neither of them were involved in conducting the searches because the defence attorney would scream that they had planted evidence to back up their daughter's story.

"Have a drink." Cragen whispered pouring them both a shot of vodka from the bottle he kept in his drawer for the staff after a stressful day.

"Thanks." Olivia mumbled taking the glass into her trembling hands, she was still praying that she was somehow going to wake up from the nightmare she had found herself living in.

The room fell back into an awkward silence. Olivia gently sipped at the small shot of vodka in her hand and enjoyed the burning sensation that slipped down her throat, it being something to pull her mind briefly away from the grief they were experiencing. Elliot hadn't touched his drink, his finger followed the rim of the glass and his piercing blue eyes were glassy, lost in the world of his own mind. Cragen chewed carefully at the end of a liquorish stick, they were his vodka shot, kept his hands busy and didn't contain alcohol.

"What's taking them so long?" Olivia asked as she glanced at her watch.

No one answered because they knew she'd looked at her watch and figured out they'd only been sitting there fifteen minutes. The truth was, search warrants could take hours to execute and it wasn't likely that Munch or Fin would be able to call the second they had something, but they would call as soon as they could.

When Cragen's phone rang they all jumped and suddenly Elliot and Olivia felt terrified and full of nerves.

"Cragen." The elder man barked into the handset.

Olivia and Elliot couldn't hear what was being said so they could only sit and wait. Elliot slipped his hand into Olivia's and she looked at him and gave him a reassuring smile, it's all they could do in this situation.

"Thank you."

Olivia bounced her legs as Cragen replaced the handset, it was almost as if he was purposely taking his time, time felt like it was going in slow motion.

"Well?" Elliot almost yelled as he waited for the captain to say something.

Cragen blinked and clasped his hands in front of him on the desk, there had to be something for him to be taking his time.

"Munch and Fin found diaries in the desk drawer of his school." Cragen started, gaining Olivia and Elliot's full attention. "They date back five years, since he first started working at that school and it's got names and times of every detention he ever gave to a female."

"Circumstantial." Olivia sighed.

"Not when it has specific details of what the detention entailed." Cragen explained while the bile rose in Olivia's throat.

"So what now?" Elliot asked as Olivia tried to keep her stomach contents down.

"They're going to finish the searches but that piece of evidence will nail the son of a bitch, the diaries are on the way here and you two are going to contact every single child in them so that you can get even more complaining against him."

"Can we do that?" Olivia asked uncertainty flooding through her veins.

"I don't know but this is evidence of past crimes. Five years worth of abuse and child sexual assault and rape, I think we'll get them in somehow."

Xxx

When Olivia arrived home she just wanted to lock herself away and break down but she knew she had to be a mother to her children. Elliot had stayed back at the precinct sifting through all the evidence that had been collected while Olivia had decided to come home and be with her family. She walked into the living room and found Maureen and Kathleen playing with Cassie on the floor.

"Hey Ma." Maureen grinned getting up and wrapping her arms around her step mother.

"Hey Maureen." Olivia smiled basking in the warmth of her step daughter.

Kathleen was next waiting for Maureen to return to the floor with the toddler who was intent on putting everything in her mouth.

"Hey Kathleen." Olivia smiled as she received a welcoming embrace from the second eldest Stabler child.

"Hey Ma, how about a coffee?" She asked knowing that it would have been a tough day for her Step Mom.

"Yeah please, coffee would be great, where are Craig and Serena?" Olivia asked wanting to see her kids.

"Serena is practising piano and Craig is in the garden playing soccer." Maureen informed her handing Cassie over to her.

"Ok, well I'm going to go see Serena and then I'll see Craig." Olivia smiled snuggling her nose into Cassie's temple.

"Ok." Maureen nodded. "You know Ma, everything is going to be just fine, Serena's a strong girl with an even stronger mother."

"I know, thanks Mo, you know you're definitely your father's daughter." She smiled as she stroked the young adult's cheek.

Olivia handed Cassie back over to Maureen before making her way upstairs to see her eldest child, as she climbed the stairs heading towards the quiet piano sound coming from the loft of the house which had been converted into a playroom for the kids. It took the last ounce of energy Olivia had to climb up the last flight of stairs. She listened carefully as Serena's fingers danced across the piano keys in a perfect rendition of 'chopsticks'. When the song came towards it's end Serena stopped and slammed her hands down angrily on the piano creating an excruciating noise around the room before bursting out in tears. Olivia hurried over to her baby girl and wrapped her arms around her needing her to feel safe and secure. Serena's hands wrapped around her mother's waist as she snuggled her face into Olivia's chest continuing to sob hard.

"Shh, hey baby I've got you, it's alright." Olivia whispered as she gently rocked Serena backwards and forwards and stroked her hair, trying desperately to comfort her daughter.

The tears in Olivia's eyes slipped quietly down her cheeks, she'd held thousands of victims, comforted them through the process that would hurt her more and more until justice was finally done. She'd been through the process herself when Ed Tucker had kidnapped and tortured her and she knew she would have to go through it all again with one of three people she had worked her hardest to stop this from happening, the one person she'd held minutes after her birth and promised to protect her from the evil in the world, yet somehow she'd managed to send her child to a school where a sexual predator lay in wait.

"It's not fair!" Serena sobbed clutching onto Olivia's sweater.

"I know baby. I know." Olivia cried wanting to desperately take away her daughter's pain.

"I didn't want him to hurt me Mommy. I didn't." She continued.

"I know baby, look at me." Olivia held Serena's biceps and looked deep into the deep chocolate eyes that were a reflection of her own. "You are not to blame for this." She spoke firmly. "None of this is your fault Serena, this man, Mr Dunn, it's his fault, he's sick Serena, he's a very sick man who will be punished for everything he has done, he will go to jail for a very long time and by telling Mommy what he did to you Serena you have stopped him from being able to do it to any other little girl, do you understand that? You are so brave, coming forward and telling Mommy what he did to you has made it possible for Mommy, Daddy, Grandpa, Uncle Munch and Uncle Fin arrest him and find the proof to make sure Aunt Casey can take him to court and make him pay for what he has done to you, to Laura, Cara, Lola and Megan."

"I didn't want to tell you, he said he'd kill you and Daddy and Craig and Cassie and I couldn't tell you, for so long I couldn't but when he said I had a detention for today, I knew I had to tell you Mommy, I couldn't keep it inside anymore." She sniffed hard.

"I know baby, you've been so brave in telling me what happened. Listen baby, I'm going to call Uncle George, I want you to talk to him ok? He can help us get through this, he might be able to help a little more than Mommy right now, if I call Uncle George will you talk to him?" Olivia was grasping at straws trying to find someway of helping her daughter.

"Ok." Serena nodded.

"Ok why don't you practise your piano a little while I go do that?" Olivia suggested opening the lid once again.

"I don't know if I want to." Serena shrugged.

Olivia smiled and pressed her fingers to the keys, she hadn't played in years, she was sure she'd forgotten how to read music but there was one song she'd never forgotten how to play.

Serena watched in awe as Olivia's fingers slowly moved across the keys. She had never known her mother could play, it was something her Mom had never shared with her. The song was one she recognised and somehow she could hear Olivia's voice singing it somewhere in the back of her mind.

"Beautiful Dreamer, Wake unto me..." Serena sang and a smiled spread across Olivia's face.

"Starlight and Dewdrops are waiting for thee." Olivia joined in.

"Sounds of the rude word, heard in the day, led by the moonlight, have all passed away." They sang together, both smiling, almost laughing as Olivia's hands continued to move across the keys and Serena rocked from side to side as she continued to sing.

"Beautiful dreamer, Queen of my song, List' while I woo thee, with soft melody. Gone are the cares of life's busy throng, beautiful dreamer awake onto me, beautiful dreamer awake onto me."

When the song ended Olivia pulled Serena by the shoulders into her arms.

"I can't believe you remember the words." She laughed gently.

"I don't know where I know them from." Serena replied shrugging.

"I sang that to you when you were born, every time I held you and nursed you I'd sing it and I did it with Craig and Cassie too." Olivia explained.

"I don't remember." Serena shrugged.

"Well you were only five when Cassie was born, that's a long time ago." Olivia smiled gently. "You were still only little yourself."

"I didn't know you could play Mommy." Serena told her as Olivia finally pulled her hands away from the instrument.

"I play a little." Olivia shrugged.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Serena asked.

"I didn't think it mattered."

"But we could have played together before, it would have been something nice to do together."

Olivia sighed, she didn't want this conversation to lead into the details of how and why she could play piano, not yet, Serena wasn't old enough to understand her Mother's childhood and she wasn't about to let the young child who had already been through so much have to listen to the details.

"I learnt to play when I was a little girl but I didn't have much time to play, the truth is Serena I'm surprised I still know how." Olivia smiled before kissing her daughter's head.

"It's like riding a bike Mommy..." Olivia smiled at her daughter, only eight years old but already so knowledgeable. "You never forget how."

"I noticed." She smiled. "Now I'm going to go call Uncle George.

Olivia hadn't even left the room before she heard the piano being played. Beautiful dreamer filled Olivia's ears and became slowly quieter as she made her way to call the trusted psychiatrist hoping somehow, he could help her daughter before it was too late.

**Dun dun. **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N : I know it's been a long time since I updated this but I hope it was worth the wait! **

Serena sat on the couch slowly kicking her legs so that her heels bounced off the bottom of the couch. Huang was just watching her carefully. He smiled gently as he realised how like her mother she was. Not just looks wise, no one could deny that Serena was Olivia's daughter as it was a true case of like mother like daughter with the brown hair and chocolate eyes that showed a lot more than they intended. It was the way that Serena nervously chewed on her bottom lip and her hands gripped the edge of the couch turning her knuckles white that showed how much habits Serena had picked up from her mother, Huang couldn't help but wonder would she have the same tell as her mother too.

"Serena, your Mommy asked me to talk to you about what happened with Mr Dunn can you do that?" He asked gently trying to coax her to open up to him, it was the first time he'd ever spoken with any of Olivia's children as a shrink.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore Uncle George." Serena said in a voice so quiet and miniscule it was unlike her own that Huang was used to hearing.

"And why's that Serena?" He continued trying to remain professional even though all he wanted to do was wrap his arms around her and tell her everything would be alright.

"Because I want it all to stop!" Serena yelled her voice filled with panic and fear.

"What do you want to stop?" Huang pressed.

"The pictures in my head!" Serena sobbed as her hands clutched onto her hair squeezing into her head and her face scrunched up squeezing her eyes shut.

"What pictures?"

"Of what happened." Serena cried. "I see them all the time Uncle George like a movie in my head and it plays every time I close my eyes and I just want it to stop!"

"Serena sweetie I know this is hard to believe but talking about it will help a little and then we can find out how to help you some more but you need to talk about what happened first." Huang explained as gently as he could hoping that it would be enough to spike Serena into opening up but the way she was frantically shaking her head just made him realise it would be no good.

He looked over at the two way and shrugged his shoulders, his face showing the apology that he wouldn't need to vocalise without getting told off by Olivia.

Olivia and Elliot took the signal from Huang as their cue to walk in. Serena rushed over to her mother and dove into her arms before breaking out in wracked sobs. Huang took Elliot to one side as Mother comforted her Daughter.

"Well?" Elliot asked as his eyes stayed fixed upon his wife and child.

"She needs to see someone who isn't related, I know you and Olivia wanted to keep this as closed off as you could but it's of no use Elliot, I can put you in touch with some child psychiatrist who could really help her." Huang explained.

"I know, thank you for agreeing to see her at all, I know you had reservations with you being a part of the family but it means a lot to me and Olivia and we'd love that number George, we both want our daughter to move on from this but we both know she isn't going to be able to do that without the right help."

The doctor looked at Elliot and realised how much this was affecting him, he knew that the detectives were going to be knocked for six with this but he didn't expect them to be this bad. Elliot hated the psychiatric profession, he'd made that clear hundreds of times but now suddenly he was open to it if not desperate for it to help his little girl. George Huang made a mental note of asking Cragen to make both Olivia and Elliot sit down with him separately, the last thing Serena needed was one of her parents not coping with this and having a breakdown on her.

Xxx

A few days passed and Serena had finally started therapy. It was two days until the competency hearing and Casey had bought Serena and Olivia down to the court to be prepped.

"Ok Serena first you will be asked to put one hand on the bible and one hand up and say 'I swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help me God." Casey began as Serena stood in the witness box.

"I swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help me God." Serena smiled as she remembered the words instantly.

"Good then the judge will tell you that you can sit down." Casey smiled and Serena sat down in the chair making Olivia realise just how tiny her little girl was, the witness box now engulfing her small frame. "Then I will ask you some questions such as 'so you know what a lie is' and 'do you know what happens if you tell a lie in court.' Ok?"

"Hmm." Serena nodded as she drank in the knowledge her aunt gave her.

"Then Mr Tate will ask you some questions, they'll be the same type of things as I ask you but it would be just to make sure that you can handle him being a little bit mean, but don't take it personally honey, he's mean to everyone ok?"

"Yeah so he'll be mean but just ignore it right?" Serena asked nervously.

"Exactly and after the trial I give you permission to kick him in the shins!" Casey smiled making Serena laugh.

"I hope not!" Olivia quipped from her seat.

"Why not Mommy, if he's mean to me and Aunt Casey says I can..."

"Aunt Casey can kick him in the shins if she wants to but you madam are not do I make myself clear?" Olivia didn't sound firm as she spoke it was more a gentle warning which just made the three of them laugh harder as Serena nodded gently.

**I know the chap is small but I'm not sure how this is going to play out yet. **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N : I know it's been a long time since I updated this but I hope it was worth the wait! **

Olivia and Elliot sat on the bench watching as Serena was sworn in. Today was the day of the competency hearing and they'd all been extremely nervous about it. Casey went through it with a breeze, Serena answering just as they had practised. Tate wasn't so gentle and Serena was almost in tears by the time he was finished, but she held her own and Olivia was feeling extremely proud of her eldest child, yet she was definitely on Casey's side with Serena being allowed to kick the defence attorney at the end of the trial because he definitely deserved it.

"Did I do good Mommy?" Serena asked as her mother met her off the stand.

"Yeah baby." Olivia nodded before she and Elliot walked their kid out of the court room, Casey still had to run all the other young girls through the hearing before Petrovsky would rule and Olivia and Elliot had both agreed that Casey should just call them with the result.

"Right princess you want to go to school now?" Olivia knew it was a long shot, but it was only ten in the morning.

"Yeah." Serena replied shocking her parents. "Anything beats sitting round doing nothing." She explained making her parents smile.

Xxx

After dropping Serena off at school Elliot and Olivia went back to the precinct. They were in a deep discussion about the trial when Cragen rushed out of the office into the squad room.

"Benson, Stabler you've got a case." He explained handing a slip to Elliot who was closest to him. "Melinda's on scene Rape Homicide." He informed them while Elliot grabbed his keys and Olivia pulled on her coat knowing that it didn't make a difference that they were worrying about Serena and the chance of an upcoming court case, they were still cops with a job to do.

Xxx

"What have you got for us?" Olivia asked as soon as she was in earshot of the ME.

"I'd say she's age somewhere between twenty and thirty, no ID on the body or any personal affects, no jewellery or anything, she was raped pre mortem but sodomised post mortem." Melinda filled them in and Olivia knew instantly this was going to be a long one.

"COD?"

"Blunt force trauma to the head." Melinda replied. "Not before he tried to strangle her but failed." Melinda pointed to a ligature mark around the neck.

"Ok well we should try and find out who this Jane Doe is, we'll take a description down to missing persons and I guess you'll run her DNA for us?" Olivia continued while Elliot stalked off to answer his ringing phone.

"Yeah I'll tell you what the bastard used to do everything once I get her on my table." Melinda replied.

"Thanks Mel." Olivia nodded as Melinda handed a slip of paper with all of the Jane Doe's details such as height, weight, build, eye colour and hair colour.

"Just find this fucker Liv." Melinda replied as Olivia got up and she gave her a silent nod before walking off to meet Elliot who was just getting off the phone.

"Who was that?" Olivia asked.

"Casey."

"And?" Olivia asked him the urgency apparent in her voice.

"All the girls are competent to stand trial, that and all the evidence, he's asking for a deal to plead guilty." Elliot explained.

"What she offered him?" Olivia asked knowing Casey didn't want to put the kids through a trial.

"Drop the rape but all the other charges stand." Elliot replied.

"So as long as he's sentenced consecutively he'll be away till we have grand kids." Olivia replied.

"Exactly, so come on Missing Persons." He smiled as he wrapped an arm around his wife, feeling pleased that their daughter could now move on from the abuse she'd suffered.

Xxx

**I know the chap is small but I'm not sure how this is going to play out yet. **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N : I know it's been a long time since I updated this but I hope it was worth the wait! **

When they got home that evening Olivia and Elliot sat Serena down and told her the news about her teacher.

"So he's going to jail?" Serena asked.

"Yeah baby, we don't know for how long yet but he's definitely going to jail." Olivia replied with a soft smile.

Serena wrapped her arms around her mother and Olivia could feel the tension leaving her daughter's small body.

"That's good." Serena mumbled into Olivia's shoulder.

"Yes it is Honey." Olivia replied as she looked over at Elliot.

"Now Serena remember if anything like this ever happens again you don't hesitate in coming to tell us ok princess?" Elliot asked stroking his hand through Serena's dark hair.

"I will Daddy I promise." Serena replied as she pulled away from Olivia and turned to hug her father.

"Good. Now how about we go out for dinner, Grandpa's going to join us too." Elliot smiled and Serena grinned and nodded.

"Go change out of your uniform then." Olivia smiled and her daughter jumped from the couch and ran for the stairs. "Put your uniform on your chair!" Olivia yelled after her knowing that her daughter was in the habit of just throwing it on the floor.

"Ok!" Serena yelled back making both Olivia and Elliot chuckle.

"I'll get Craig ready you get Cassie?" He suggested.

"Not until you've kissed me." She said leaning forward.

Elliot needn't be told twice. He leant forward and captured his wife's lips in his own and gently pried them apart. She moaned subconsciously and he chuckled before pulling away.

"That's it until I get you alone." He informed her and she smiled knowing that only meant one thing.

XXX

At the restaurant it was obvious to everyone that Serena was more herself. Casey, Fin and Munch had joined them as well as Cragen and none of them were complaining.

"Momma." Cassie squealed as Olivia handed her a soft fry.

"Momma's baby." Olivia smiled stroking her daughter's cheek and Elliot could sense the heart ache behind her words, she wanted nothing more than another baby.

"We'll make another." He whispered into her ear sending chills down her spine.

"What if we already have?" She asked him back as quietly as she could as not to alert anyone to their conversation.

"What? You're…"

"I don't know yet." She shrugged. "Maybe."

"We need to find out." He told her and she nodded in reply. "But just in case we should continue practising…"

"You've got a dirty mind Stabler." She laughed hitting him on his knee.

"Only when it comes to you." He told her before kissing her neck softly.

"El…" She warned, he knew it could tip her over the edge but being in such a public place there was nothing she could do about how horny she found herself.

"I know sorry baby I just find it hard to keep my hands off you." He said mischievously.

"I know, I feel the same but not now huh?" She told him suppressing the moan that threatened to pass her lips as he stroked a hand up her thigh.

"Fine." He groaned pulling away and she instantly missed the connection.

"El?" She questioned thinking she'd upset him but he turned and flashed her a wink which just made her smile.

Just then Olivia's phone rang and she was very surprised to see Donnelly's name on her screen, she'd never been called by the judge before she just had her number from a case years previously.

"Benson." She answered getting up from the table and walking to the bar where she could talk in peace.

_Olivia, sorry to disturb you but we have a problem. _

"Problem?" Olivia questioned.

_Yes, I've just gone through my mail having been in court all morning and I've been given a notice of appeal by Edward Tucker…_

"No." Olivia gasped.

_I'm sorry Olivia. The appeal's been accepted already, I didn't even know he'd filed or I would have warned you. _

"On what grounds?" Olivia asked her voice shaking.

_Media. He thinks it wasn't possible to have a fair trial with the amount of media surrounding it and the Supreme Court agreed._

"So what now?" Olivia asked.

_Well the appeal has to go through the proper channels so until then there's nothing either one of us can do. _

"Could he get off?" Olivia asked.

_It's possible, if they believe the trial was unfair then the charges would be vacated. _

"With prejudice." Olivia mumbled.

_I'm sorry Detective. _

"It's not your fault." She managed to say the sobs strangling her.

_I know. Call me if you need anything other than that I'll call you when I know more. _

"Thank you for calling." She said her voice ever failing.

_No problem, call it professional curtsey. _

"Sure. Bye."

_Goodbye. _

Olivia placed her phone at the bar and dropped her head. This was her worst nightmare coming true and there was nothing she could do to stop it or change it.

She slowly turned to look at her family. Ed Tucker had been in prison for four years and now he was possibly getting out. Her hand automatically went just above her breasts where multiple white scars showed. She never cared about hiding them once they'd healed. She didn't see why she should. Ed Tucker disfigured her and she used it to her advantage, as a crutch when she was working to show women that everyone and anyone could be a victim.

Slowly Olivia made her way to the table and Elliot could see that something was bothering her.

"Liv?" He questioned and she dropped her head as the tears she tried desperately to blink back trickled down her cheeks. "Liv baby what's wrong?" he asked her as everyone stopped their own conversations to find out what was going on with Olivia.

"That was Elizabeth Donnelly on the phone." She told them grasping all of their attention. "Ed Tucker has an appeal."

"He filed?" Casey asked in shock and Olivia nodded weakly.

"Oh God Liv." Elliot said pulling her awkwardly into his arms.

"I can't go through all of this again." She hiccupped as she clung onto him.

"I know baby." He whispered back as he stroked her back softly, he had been by her side as she dealt with the damage that Ed Tucker had inflicted on her both physically and mentally.

"He almost ruined my life once and I'll be damned if I let him do it again." Olivia said as she wiped her cheeks.

"There you go." Elliot smiled seeing the fight return to his wife's eyes.

"He won't get out." Don reassured but he could see the spark of fear flicker in her eyes, they all could.

"And if he does?" She asked shakily.

"Then we'll deal with it together." Munch said giving her a reassuring smile.

"Exactly baby girl. You know we'll be behind you ever step of the way." Fin smiled and she smiled back at him.

She realised then that it didn't matter if Ed Tucker got out. He'd never be able to hurt her again because she had strength that he didn't even understand, a strength she once only dreamed of possessing and that strength came from the one thing she saw around the table. Family.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N : I know it's been a long time since I updated this but I hope it was worth the wait! **

Waiting for the day that Ed Tucker's appeal would go through was long and tiring. Olivia and Casey had been preparing non-stop for her to give her victim impact statement with a hope in their hearts that it would be enough to keep Ed Tucker behind bars and not reduce his sentence.

On top of dealing with Serena's issues with her teacher Olivia and Elliot found themselves with little time for each other and though their marriage was taking a huge hit the daren't show anyone so to everyone in their lives they were the same happily married couple they were before the miscarriage happened.

Olivia was hiding a secret of her own from everyone including her husband. It wasn't that she was afraid of him knowing, it was the fear that he wouldn't deal with the news she had to give him and that it would put additional strain on their already fragile marriage.

When the day of the appeal arrived Olivia, Elliot, Don, George and Casey made their way to Sing Sing. Olivia was shaking and Elliot held around her knowing that she was terrified of facing her abuser once again. The truth was when she had first found out it had been like a kick in the guts but as the news sunk in she'd accepted it as one of those things and was ready to face it but now her secret made it harder and she couldn't stop remembering back to the circumstances in which she was in when Edward Tucker kidnapped her.

They sat together in the small room while Ed Tucker sat facing the appellant review board. Olivia knew the chances of him getting out today were slim but then the chances were still there and it terrified her because should he get out then he would be free to run after her once again.

"Edward Tucker, what would you like to say?" The head reviewer asked and Olivia gripped Elliot's hand tight in her own as Tucker stood up.

He couldn't even look at her because he was facing the same way and a few feet in front of her but just seeing his back brought memories she'd fought hard to rid her mind of.

"I know that what I did was wrong. Five years ago a crime I committed was heinous and had detrimental effects on not only the life of Detective Olivia Benson Stabler but her husband, her children and he family and friends. I express my deepest apologies to all of them for what I have done." He said in such a cool manner Olivia wondered if there was any real remorse on his face.

"I believe the victim would like to say an impact statement?"

Olivia got to her feet and calmly walked to stand in front of the review board. She was only about two foot to the side of Tucker who she sensed was looking her up and down but she refused to acknowledge him.

"Edward Tucker took something precious from me." Olivia said her voice only shaking slightly. "When I look down at my chest and see the scars he left me with I am in no way traumatised by them, they don't give me flash backs and my fingers don't dance along the skin feeling every bump beneath them. No, my scars are in here…" Olivia tapped on her head. "And they're the ones that still affect me even today. I'd only just given birth to my son when Ed Tucker kidnapped me, I didn't get to bond with him instantly and he took the ability to breast feed from me, the one thing that I remember getting to do with my eldest daughter… I will never forget what he took from me, I'll never get those moments with my son back and when my fourth child comes into this world in seven and a half months time the last thing I want to be doing in that delivery room is worrying that he was around the corner, that he was going to come in and maybe this time kill him or her." Olivia nodded her head and she turned to go back to her seat when she saw Ed Tucker gazing at her.

She saw no remorse in his eyes, she saw nothing beyond the scum that he was.

Elliot was sitting with his jaw hanging wide open. Seven and a half months time, fourth child… Olivia was pregnant again.

"Olivia?" He questioned and she nodded and a smile filled her face.

He pulled her into an embrace and completely forgot to listen to Ed Tucker's result.

They needn't have worried and the ninth anniversary looked so much brighter than the eighth.

**The end**


End file.
